Digna de ti
by Nanaly21
Summary: Draco Malfoy jamas pensó que su vida y su destino fuera a estar atado a una chica que nunca antes había visto, pero que gracias a su mejor amigo llego a su mundo para ponerlo de cabeza, Hermione Granger una chica llena de misterios y secretos que la unirán al rubio que de principio detesto pero en ultimas amo.
1. Chapter 1

Era la última llamada del vuelo de las 4:30 A.M con destino a Londres, y por fin podía descansar mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, para su desgracia era junto a la ventanilla, (con el miedo que le producían las alturas) para olvidarse un poco del viaje y su miedo a volar, decidió colocarse sus auriculares y con tan solo dar play, podía desentenderse un poco del mundo.

Como es normal, no se dio de cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero lo que soñaba lo sentía tan real, era como si lo estuviera viviendo; se veía a ella misma en medio de un hermoso jardín de flores, que en el centro lo dividía un pequeño camino de piedras el cual llegaba hasta una gran fuente, el sol era radiante, su luz se reflejaba en el agua dando un pequeño efecto arco iris el cual ella se quedó observando por un instante. No supo en que momento llego él, ni mucho menos de donde salió, pero lo que si supo fue el momento en que tomo de su cintura y la atrajo asía su cuerpo, como queriendo no separarse jamás de ella.

En el reflejo de la fuente tan solo se veía a si misma junto a una silueta algo difuminada, por más que trataba de centrar su vista y ver quien era aquel hombre junto a ella, no lo lograba, tan solo veía su cabello castaño recogido en una coleta, su pálida piel que mostraba algo de cansancio, (de seguro por sus arduas horas de trabajo) y sus finos labios que por alguna extraña razón se curvaban e una sonrisa al sentir el contacto de aquel extraño, giro un poco su rostro para encontrar el rostro del hombre junto a ella, pero en cuanto sus grandes ojos castaños estaban a punto de dar con su objetivo, sintió una gran sacudida, como si alguien la hubiese movido de golpe y de pronto abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con un hombre que pasaba un brazo por encima de ella tratando de abrir la pequeña persiana de la ventanilla.

— ¡Los siento!— Se disculpó el hombre en cuanto ella abrió los ojos —Es que, bueno, quería poder ver un poco por entre las nubes— reconoció algo apenado en cuanto la chica le dedico una mirada de desconcierto.

La chica se limitó a negar con su cabeza y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a el hombre le propuso algo que él no esperaba —si gustas, podemos cambiar de asiento— La verdad era que ella quería alejarse lo que más pudiera de aquella ventanilla y pudo ver la oportunidad perfecta.

— ¿Es en serio?— Dudo el hombre —Es que bueno, no quiero incomodarte—

—De ninguna manera, antes me harías un favor—confeso la chica empezando a levantarse para intercambiar de asientos con el hombre, fue un momento incomodo teniendo en cuenta que al inicio de los asiento de ellos se encontraba una gran mujer durmiendo que de seguro se enojaría mucho si la despertaban de aquella invernacion que tenía, o bueno sueño, pero con aquellos ronquidos no se podían diferenciar de los de un oso que descansaba todo el invierno.

—Creí que se despertaría— Decía la chica en medio de risas en cuanto se acomodaron

—Aun que te admito que me es un alivio que no haya sido así—Concluyo señalando a la gran mujer que apenas y se movió con el pequeño ajetreo que ellos ocasionaron.

—Tienes razón, no me gustaría un abrazo de oso— Bromeo él un poco —Mi nombre es Ronald Weasley, pero mis amigos me llaman Ron—se presentó en cuanto logro robarle una sonrisa a la chica.

—Hermione Granger— Respondió ella estirando su mano, la cual el engancho con gusto.

—Y dime Hermione, bueno disculpa mi imprudencia, pero ¿estás de regreso a Londres?— La verdad es quería saber si tendría la oportunidad de verla de nuevo.

— ¡Oh! No, es solo un viaje de negocios, en un par de semanas regresare a San Francisco— Respondió ella restando importancia, mientras observaba su reproductor que para su desgracia se había apagado por falta de batería.

—Oh, es una lástima, creí que vivías en Londres, discúlpame, pero pensé que...

— ¿Que era inglesa?—Reía un poco mientras descolgaba sus auriculares en su cuello —Si, lo soy, es solo que desde niña vivo en estados unidos—

Hermione observo su reloj y supo que no llevaban mucho de vuelo y que aún faltaban algunas horas, así que sin problema alguno acepto la cálida conversación que inicio aquel pelirrojo que enserio era gracioso.

—Así que, tu trabajo consiste en… ¿probar videojuegos?—Hablaba Hermione entre risas, enserio no creía que existiera ese tipo de empleos

— ¡Oye! No te burles, que de eso vivo— por un momento la chica silencio, pero al ver la sonrisa que se estaba dibujando en el pelirrojo, no pudo evitar que volviera la suya —y…tu ¿a qué te dedicas?— Pregunto una vez terminaron de reír —Ah…La castaña dudo, no creía prudente decirle a un desconocido a que se dedicaba, por muy agradable que este pareciera — Tengo varios empleos, uno de ellos es relacionado con el arte, y por eso viajo a Londres— Con eso sería suficiente, y al parecer sus pensamientos no fallaron, pues Ron no volvió a preguntar

— ¿Desean algo de beber? — Les ofreció una simpática azafata, que no ocultaba su coquetería asía el pelirrojo quien simplemente sonrió —Gracias pero…saco una pequeña bolsita de su abrigo y completo —Traje maní— Hermione simplemente negó con su mano, dado a entender que así estaba bien, mientras Ron empezaba a llevar un maní tras otro a su boca — ¿Gustas?— ofreció él muy cordial, pero al recibir una negativa por parte de la chica, prosiguió con su alimento mientras la aeromoza se retiraba.

El vuelo llego a su fin y después de ser unos de los últimos en bajar del avión (Gracias a la gran mujer que no quería despertar y permitirles la "huida" como lo denomino Ron) estaban listos para despedirse en el aeropuerto y marchar cada uno a atender sus propios asuntos.

—Bien, ha sido un gusto— Empezó a despedirse él —espero que algún día podamos tomar un café— en ese momento Hermione lo detallo bien, durante el vuelo no lo había hecho, la verdad estaba muy distraída con la amena conversación que sostenían, pero ahora podía detallar sus hermosos ojos azules, que la verdad compasaban muy bien con aquel rostro pecoso, su cabello un poco despeinado, una parte del caía en su frente y aquel gorro que llevaba lo hacía ver muy guapo, la verdad era que el pelirrojo no desmerecía nada

— ¡Claro! no veo ningún problema— finalmente respondió la castaña, haciendo que nuevamente apareciera una sonrisa en el chico, para finalmente con un apretón de manos despedirse y marchar.

¿Qué maldito problema tendría ella con el clima? Cuando su vuelo despego de San Francisco, el cielo empezó a escurrirse, algo que la atemorizo un poco en cuanto despegaron, pero gracias a que se quedó dormida, pudo pasar la tormenta por alto; ahora llegaba a Londres y parecía que las nubes la hubiesen seguido, pues el panorama era totalmente oscuro debido al día gris que azotaba la ciudad.

Estaba en busca de un taxi, pero al parecer no era la única con aquella idea, y por más que tratase de esconderse de las grandes gotas, con un pequeño portafolios que sostenía en sus manos, no pudo evitar que su abrigo empezara a pesarle por el agua que se había acumulado en él, arrastraba un maletín de rueditas tras ella y con los tacones de media aguja que había decidido ponerse esa mañana (sugerencia de su madre) no le era más fácil su andar en medio de tan estruendosa tormenta.

De lejos pudo ver de nuevo al pelirrojo, pero a diferencia de ella parecía que él esperaba su propio trasporte ya que miraba para todas partes como tratando de divisar un auto, el chico también la pudo ver y le empezó a hacer señas, con sus manos le indicaba que fuese hasta donde él se encontraba con un paraguas, Hermione lo dudo, en realidad le daba algo de vergüenza, pues el chico no se miraba para nada mojado, en cambio ella, parece una esponja absorbiendo toda la lluvia con sus ropas. Después de dudarlo un poco decidió aceptar la invitación de Ron y acercarse, pero en cuanto iba a mitad de camino un Lamborghini Gallardo color negro paso junto a ella sin ninguna consideración ocasionando una gran ola del gran charco de agua que adornaba la carretera; lo único que atino a hacer, fue a cerrar su boca que de no haber sido así, de seguro hubiese recibido un sabor no muy agradable.

Hermione giro su rostro totalmente enfurecida así donde pensó se había ido el auto, pero para su sorpresa este se detuvo frente a Ron, abriendo sus muy elegantes puertas, para que el pelirrojo abordara; pudo observar como el chico le hacía muy mala cara a el conductor y algo le empezó a decir al parecer en un tono bastante enojado, acto seguido la castaña pudo ver a Ron acercarse a ella mientras un chico alto, de cabellos rubios que había bajado del auto, guardaba de muy mal humor las maletas del chico Weasley.

— ¡Lo siento tanto!— se disculpó Ron en cuanto llego junto a Hermione refugiándola con su paraguas del agua que aun caía del cielo —si gustas podemos acercarte a tu hotel…

—No, no te preocupes— se apresuró ella a interrumpirlo— tomare un taxi…aunque no podía ver con claridad al chico que esperaba a el pelirrojo ya dentro de aquel auto, estaba segura que no le agradaría mucho su presencia allí, y a decir verdad a ella tampoco le agradaba la idea de estar junto a una sombra que se presentó totalmente arrogante con aquel acto, "demonios" susurro la castaña tratando de secar su rostro con su abrigo, pero una mano extendida con un pequeño pañuelo la hizo avergonzarse de sus palabras

—gracias— le dijo al chico en cuanto recibió el pequeño trapo y empezó a secar su rostro —si no quieres que te acerquemos a tu hotel, por lo menos recibe el paraguas— casi le suplico el joven muy amable; estaba totalmente mojada y en partes era gracias al amigo del hombre que tenía enfrente, la lluvia comenzaba a disminuir, así que ya no creía conveniente el paraguas, pero no pudo negarse al ver la cara de súplica que ponía aquel personaje.

—Ah…Hermione— le llamo Ron antes de que ella pudiera dar media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse — ah…veras, este fin de semana habrá una cena, es para celebrar el cierre de un gran negocio— aclaro en cuanto miro el rostro de la chica dudoso —me preguntaba si, bueno, ¿aceptarías asistir conmigo?— El rostro del chico no podía estar más rojo, incluso la castaña lo comparo con el color de su cabello y podría jurar que estaba aún más rojo

— ¡claro! — enserio Ron no esperaba que ella aceptara tan fácilmente, debido a el inconveniente con su amigo, creyó que también estaría enojada con él, pero al parecer se equivocó — ¿entonces, te parece si paso por ti el sábado a las 9?... —No, bueno si, es decir, ¿conoces el Deshwood café cerca de Stratford?...El chico simplemente asintió — ¿te parece bien si nos vemos allí? A las 9 está bien— y sin darle tiempo de decir más, Hermione dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en busca de un tan añorado taxi que para su fortuna e intención de huir pronto, no tardo en alcanzar, mientras Ronald Weasley se limitaba a observarla marchar.

En cuanto el taxi se detuvo, Hermione observo el lugar al que habían llegado, eran un grupo de casas que no se miraban para nada mal, al contrario de lo que ella pensó iba a ser, "Stratford LN–1414" le recordó el taxista, mientras ella observaba el lugar " son 80£" enseguida poso sus ojos en aquel viejo hombre, el cual solo se dejaba ver atreves del retrovisor, una gran barba rodeaba su rostro y una boina cubría parte de su cabello ya cano, (otra de la brillantes ideas de su madre, viajar en taxi desde Heathrow) pago al hombre aunque muy a su pesar, y enseguida se bajó del auto , ya parada frente a la acogedora vivienda, se dispuso a detallarla, la fachada era igual a las demás, en ladrillo dando un toque algo rustico, pero solo los dos pisos superiores, ya que el primero estaba pintado de blanco tapando algún índice de las dos siguientes plantas, en el segundo piso se podían divisar dos ventanas al igual que en el tercero, pero las primeras terminaban en una acogedora forma triangular dando más presencia que los simples rectángulos que adornaban el ultimo piso, tenía un jardín rodeado de unas pequeñas rejillas metálicas que terminaban y empezaban con las de las casa vecinas, en el centro se encerraban la rejillas dando paso a 6 escalones también blancos que llevaban hasta la puerta que no estaba muy lejos de la única ventana del primer piso.

Hermione de nuevo saco del bolsillo de su abrigo, aquel viejo trozo de papel mojado, un poco rasgado y descolorid gracias a la lluvia, en cuanto se cercioro que estaba en el lugar correcto, decidió tocar el timbre dando paso a un sonido acogedor igual al de las campanas, pero más suave. Abrieron un poco la puerta y pudo ver parte de lo que parecía una anciana, pero no estaba segura, — ¿¡Que se le ofrece!?— Pregunto una voz que le produjo escalofrío —Ah… ¿se encuentra la señorita Ana?— se atrevió a preguntar la castaña rogando que estuviese equivocada, — ¿Quién la busca?— al parecer si conocía a la mujer por la que Hermione preguntaba —Hermione Granger, vengo de Estados Unidos, John hablo con Ana hace unos días— en cuanto termino de hablar la puerta fue cerrada en su cara, provocando que la castaña retrocediera dos diminutos pasos, enseguida escucho como quitaban lo que parecía ser varios seguros, finalizando con el sonido de una pequeña cadenilla, la anciana, (como finalmente la denomino la castaña aunque no podía negar que tenía uno que otro rasgo varonil), abrió de nuevo la puerta asiéndose a un lado, indicándole a la chica que siguiera "espere en la sala" fue lo que pudo escuchar casi entre dientes a la anciana y ella algo nerviosa se sentó en el sofá azul que decoraba la pequeña salita que estaba casi unificada al comedor y la cocina, dejo su equipaje y portafolios aun lado junto al paraguas y se limitó a posar sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus rodillas, mientras la mujer subía, al parecer en busca de alguien.

Hermione quiso observar más detalladamente lo que seria su hogar por un par de semanas y las veces que tuviera que volver a Londres, los muebles de la cocina eran humildes, en madera, su color casi al natural, un pequeño refrigerador y un mesón que dividía la cocina de la sala que estaba unificada al comedor, el piso era en madera y las paredes del lugar eran de color blanco que gracias a la ventana que se encontraba con las cortinas gruesas color rojas corridas, había bastante claridad, no podía ver as allá de eso, solo restaba las escaleras que llevaban a lo que creía ella serían las habitaciones del segundo y tercer piso, lo único que la aliviaba era que el lugar se miraba realmente aseado, y es que por el aspecto un poco dejado de la anciana creyó que el lugar sería un poco asqueroso.

— ¿Hermione?— Escucho su nombre por una voz más juvenil —Eres Hermione Granger ¿verdad?— la castaña asintió en silencio mientras una chica de cabello rubio largo y liso, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro acompañando de unos hermosos ojos color miel, vestida con un diminuto pantalón que dejaba ver bastante de sus piernas, una blusa de seda negra y sin zapatos, termino de bajar las escaleras —soy Ana Müller, mucho gusto— concluyo la chica extendiendo su mano luego de cercarse a Hermione y esta se pusiera en pie—igual mente— respondió la castaña sin necesidad de repetir su nombre, pues al parecer la chica estaba bien enterada de quién era, y conociendo a John como lo conocía, estaba segura de que así era y gracias a él.

Las dos chicas tomaron asiento y Ana procedió con las preguntas — ¿y bien? ¿En dónde está?— Hermione saco de un bolsillo lateral de su maletín, lo que parecía ser un sobre y se la entregó a la rubia quien enseguida la tomo —lo revisare más tarde— dijo la chica en cuanto vio la cara de la castaña, "ese bueno para nada, siempre hace lo mismo" alegaba la anciana haciendo nuevamente acto de presencia dirigiéndose a la cocina, —disculpa a mi abuela, le gusta incomodar a los demás, pero tú solo ignórala— imaginando el arduo viaje y viendo las fachas de Hermione, Ana dedujo que estaría realmente cansada, así que la llevo a su habitación, que para desagrado de la castaña se encontraba en el tercer piso.

En cuanto Hermione escucho el cerrar de la puerta tras de sí, supo que ya se encontraba sola y lo primero que hizo fue mirar la única puerta que había en la habitación, que para su desilusión, se trataba del armario, lo que indicaba que el baño se encontraba en el pasillo, (le enojaba pensar que tendría que compartirlo) lo mejor sería tomar un baño y descansar, así que empezó a desprenderse de sus ropas, mientras buscaba entre su maleta una bata, guardo el dinero y sus documentos en un cofre con llave dentro del armario y se dirigió a la ducha, se encontraba cansada, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el pelirrojo y en que tendría la oportunidad de volverlo a ver el sábado, solo esperaba que ese día terminara pronto su trabajo y pudiera estar libre en la noche, en cuanto volvió a su habitación, se preparó para dormir, y después de colocarse su pijama, se recostó en la diminuta cama que tenía, lo único acogedor de ese cuarto eran las cortinas, pues ni siquiera tenía una televisión que le ayudara a distraerse un poco, era solitario, con una ventana que estaba cerrada por unas grandes persianas, prohibiéndole así su vista asía la calle, un escritorio y una silla era lo único que acompañaban a la cama, por fortuna había logrado llevar su portátil que de seguro seria lo único que le ayudaría a pasar esos días que empezaba a mirar tan largos.

Nuevamente se encontraba en que jardín, nuevamente estaba junto a la fuente y nuevamente estaba aquel extraño junto e ella tomándola por la cintura como si fuera su posesión, pero esta vez algo más llamo su atención, eran risas, risas de niños lo que escuchaba cerca de ellos, y de pronto los vio, a uno de ellos lo reconoció enseguida, cabello castaño revuelto, ojos negros que marcaban una piel absolutamente pálida haciendo juego con sus delgados labios rosas, no tenía duda alguna de que a ese niño lo conocía muy bien, solo que le era extraño verlo un poco más grande de lo que es, por otra parte estaba la niña que jugaba junto a él, solo lograba ver su espalda pues era como si se escondiera de ella, solo pudo ver el cabello rubio de la niña caer por su espalda mientras el chico le decía algo a su oído, después de eso se escuchó un horrible grito y cuando trato de hacer contacto visual con el niño castaño aquel hombre extraño la tomo por la cintura y lo siguiente que sintió fueron unos labios sobre los suyos, después de eso despertó.

Despertó sudando, toco su frente y estaba realmente fría, su respiración un poco agitada y sus manos no dejaban de temblar, aquel extraño sueño en verdad la había trastornado, pues ahora tenía temor de volver a cerrar sus ojos, recordar aquel grito le erizaba la piel hasta el grado de refugiarse en su mantas, miro su reloj, aún faltaban un par de horas para que saliera el sol y su trabajo no iniciaba hasta que este hiciera presencia, sintió su garganta un poco reseca, así que decidió salir del refugio de su cama para ir en busca de un poco de agua, bajo las escaleras sin hacer ningún ruido, en cuanto llego a la cocina, se sirvió un gran vaso con agua y lo vacío en casi dos tragos, —parece que alguien ha estado bebiendo de mas— escuchar una voz masculina detrás de ella que la hizo sobresaltar hasta el punto de que casi deja caer el vaso quebrándolo y de seguro despertando a los demás —cálmate, no te hare nada que no quieras— nuevamente aquella voz, Hermione miro al dueño de aquel sonido grave y en cuanto lo vio le dedico una mirada de rencor —¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?— pregunto la chica enojada y por lo bajo —lo mismo que tu linda, trabajo— que mala suerte tenia, ¿nuevamente tendrá que ser compañera de aquel insoportable? — ¿Qué? John me dijo que sería un chico nuevo, no tu…—pues el chico nuevo no pudo venir, así que me enviaron a mí, para tu fortuna, linda— ¿podía haber alguien más arrogante que Cormac Mclaggen? Pues ella creía que no —estás loco si crees que volveré a trabajar contigo— decía Hermione mientras dejaba el vaso en su lugar, —pues, es tu problema, será a ti a quien afecte, sabes muy bien que otra chica podría hacer tu trabajo— la castaña simplemente se limitó a pasar al lado del chico concluyendo la conversación con tres palabras "hablare con John" y después se regresó a su cuarto dejando al chico rubio en medio de la cocina con aquella diminuta bermuda que permitía ver a media luz un muy buen cuerpo.

Nuevamente trato de dormir pero no le fue fácil conseguirlo, mas por todo el ruido que provenía de la calle, había creído que sería un barrio muy calmado, por su apariencia, pero al parecer se había equivocado, pues el sonido de los perro, gatos, botes de basura y otros tantos sonidos que no pudo identificar, le hicieron imposible pegar los ojos, solo esperaba eso no la afectara en su trabajo, pues de ser así se vería realmente perjudicad, y así paso su primera noche, la primera de tantas en Londres, en Stratford LN–1414.


	2. Chapter 2

No Es tu decisión Draco

Caminaba en su departamento bastante agotado luego de su largo día, llego a pensar que podría descansar después de su trabajo, que por cierto no era nada fácil. Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados por una llamada, al ver en su móvil el nombre del pelirrojo, por más que lo pensó, no podía dejar de contestar, pues sabía que de seguro seria para informarle de su regreso a Londres.

―Bueno…

―Hola Draco, espero no incomodarte― fue el saludo de Ron por el móvil

―No, no te preocupes, estoy en mi departamento, así que no hay ningún problema…

― Oh! Espero entonces no estar interrumpiendo nada con Astoria…

―No, aún no ha llegado a casa, si fuera así, no te hubiera contestado. Pero dime ¿ya estás de regreso a Londres?

―Precisamente por eso te llamaba, quería saber si me podías pasar a recoger en el aeropuerto en cuanto llegue, aun no quiero que mamá se entere que regreso, es para poder tener unos días solo en mi departamento.

― ¡Claro! No hay ningún problema, en cuanto llegues llámame y yo iré por ti―

Habiendo acordado con su amigo, la hora de su llegada, el rubio de ojos color hielo, se dispuso a preparar algo de cenar ya que pronto llegaría su prometida y solo quería que esta descansara. Tomando un poco de agua para recuperar energías, se dispuso a sacar algunos vegetales del refrigerador y con un poco de música para tratar de animarse, empezó a preparar la cena.

En menos de nada se escuchó que alguien abría la puerta y para Draco no era necesario voltear a ver de quien se trataba, pues aquel aroma a jazmín lo reconoció enseguida. Una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes ingreso al departamento. Ella no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro mientras atravesaba la gran sala cubierta por una alfombra de nylon color negro, para llegar a la hermosa cocina que era dulcemente adornada con un rubio de pantalón negro y camisa blanca con sus manga recogidas y un delantal cubriéndole el frete mientras tarareaba una canción y terminaba de lavar algunos utensilios.

―Uhmmm, huele exquisito.

―gracias... Respondió el muy orgulloso mientras la saludaba con un pequeño beso ―ahora quiero que te relajes mientras yo sirvo la cena―

Astoria Greengrass no podía sentirse más orgullosa de su novio, era todo lo que una chica desearía. Poseía un gran atractivo que pese a no ser tan musculoso, tampoco era un flacuchento, se alcanzaban a marcar sus abdominales y sus hombros eran un poco amplios. Era rubio natural aunque muchos no lo creyeran y sus ojos color hielo eran realmente intensos. Trabajaba con su padre en las empresas Malfoy, era su mano derecha, siendo muy astuto para los negocios. Siempre ocupaba las portadas de las revistas de moda como Corazón de brujas, un nombre algo peculiar, y también ocupaba los encabezados de algunos periódicos importantes como El Profeta. Draco Malfoy, era un hombre joven, millonario, casi una celebridad en su país, y en partes del mundo. Es también considerado uno de los hombres más guapos. Pero lo que más le atraía a ella era su personalidad y entrega cuando se enamoraba, porque eso era lo que le demostraba cada día que pasaban juntos. Pese a lo cotizado que es por las mujeres, el rubio sabe entregarse en cuerpo y alma y jamás, podría hacerle daño a ninguna mujer. Detalles como ese que tenía en esa noche, o como pasear tomados de la mano por un parque o simplemente regalándole un masaje en un día estresante, era lo que cada vez la enamoraba más de aquel hombre.

Luego de una muy tranquila cena, Draco se ofreció para lavar los platos, pero las manos de su prometida adentrándose en su camisa, acompañadas por algunos besos, no lo dejaron. Sin importar lo cansada que estuviera debido a su trabajo como Diseñadora de modas y con un desfile a escasos días, la castaña no desaprovecho para des estresarse, con los apasionados labios del rubio recorriendo su cuerpo, para finalmente terminar en la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Draco se encontraba en su oficina revisando unos documentos, pero solo veía letras sin poder entender nada en lo absoluto, ya que su mente estaba en otra parte muy distante. No podía dejar de pensar en el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior, sabía que él jamás podrá tener sueños normales por el trabajo que tenía fuera de sus empresas, por eso este sueño lo había dejado tan pensativo.

Caminaba por medio de una gran mansión la cual él jamás había visto antes, recorrió el lugar en busca de alguien, pero tal parecía que se encontraba solo. Aquella edificación realmente le produjo escalofrió, se sentía un ambiente tétrico, como si algún ser se resguardara allí y por experiencia sabía que no era nada bueno.

Todo estaba cubierto de polvo, los muebles antiguos que adornaban la mansión estaban un poco cubiertos con mantas blancas, pero no en su totalidad, los pisos rechinaban a cada paso que él daba, las paredes parecían ser comidas por una especie de moho, y el techo estaba lleno de telarañas. El color gris que se miraba alguna vez adorno la mansión, no hacía más que ayudar a que todo se viera más desgastado.

Siguió su recorrido, quería salir pronto de allí, sentía un gran dolor en su pecho, como si algo quisiera brotar de su interior y sabia eso solo lo provocaba la casa, pero algo lo detuvo de su rápido caminar. Pudo escuchar el fluir del agua, en cuanto pudo concentrarse, pudo notar que provenía de la parte trasera de la casa, así que decidió ir a ver de qué se trataba y fue allí que la vio.

Una chica de cabellos castaños pero que a diferencia de Astoria caían en rizos, estaba parada de espaldas frente a la fuente, no supo por qué, pero sabía que debía acercarse a ella y sin dudarlo lo hizo. En cuanto llego tras de ella instintivamente llevo su mano hacia la cintura de la chica, y esta no hizo nada por evitarlo, lo único que quería era estar junto a ella, no alejarla. Intento mirar el reflejo de la castaña en el agua, pero solo pudo ver una chica con un rostro difuminado. En cuanto sintió que ella estaba a punto de girar su rostro y verlo algo interrumpió el sueño despertándolo enseguida y topándose con el rostro de Astoria frente a él.

No entendía porque le estaba pasando eso, se supone él ya había encontrado la chica con la que pasaría el resto de su vida y esa era Astoria, y no quería que una extraña viniera a poner su mundo de cabeza. Miro el reloj que estaba en la pared, según lo que le había dicho el pelirrojo con respecto a su hora de regreso, pronto estaría en Heathrow, así que decidió ir hacia el aeropuerto.

―Susan, quiero que termines los detalles para la cena del sábado― le pidió a su secretaria, que era un poco gordita y de cabellos rojos, mientras cerraba la puerta de su oficina ―Si mi padre me necesita, dile que tuve una junta importante con unos inversionistas, que yo lo llamo en cuanto termine―

―Como diga señor Malfoy, pero y la señora lo necesita, ya sabe, para ultimar los detalles del compromiso―

―Ella siempre quiere ultimar detalles y aún falta un mes para celebrar mi compromiso― respondió algo cansado de aquel asunto ― dile lo mismo que a mi padre, solamente a Astoria le puedes informar donde me encuentro―

Dedicándole una sonrisa a su secretaria a modo de despedida se retiró dejando escuchar el resonar de sus pasos mientras la mujer terminaba de organizar unos papeles.

Su intuición no fallo y poco después de emprender marcha hacia el aeropuerto, su móvil sonó.

―Hola Draco, ya estoy en Heathrow, ¿en dónde estás?―

―No te preocupes ya iba de camino, con suerte la lluvia no me sea un problema―

―Perfecto, entonces nos vemos dentro de poco―

En cuanto el rubio había salido de la oficina, una fuerte lluvia empezó a caer, pero eso no era problema para su Lamborghini Gallardo color negro que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido. Estaba cerca del aeropuerto, la verdad era que divisaba a lo lejos una cabellera roja que era inconfundible, bueno bajo ese gorro aún se podía ver parte de ella. Pero lo que le llamo la atención, fue ver a una chica de cabello castaño tratando de esconderse de la lluvia con un portafolio sobre su cabeza.

Aunque no vestían la misma ropa, esa chica le recordó a la de su sueño, sobre todo por su castaña melena ahora mojada. No podía estar pasando, ella no podía aparecer como si nada en su vida y cambiarla como sabia lo iba hacer si él no la alejaba. No lo dudo y en cuanto paso junto a ella se aseguró de desbordar el gran charco de la carretera sobre la castaña un acto muy infantil, pero que poco le importo, por el retrovisor pudo ver como esta seguía el auto con su mirada con muy mal humor.

―Hola Ron, espero que no lleves mucho esperando― saludo al pelirrojo desde el interior de su auto, pero su sorpresa fue que enseguida el chico dejo ver su enojo.

― ¿¡Que rayos hiciste!?―

― ¿de qué hablas? ―fingió

― ¡No finjas Malfoy, sé que lo hiciste con toda intención, te conozco! ―

―No, Ron, enserio no, no sé de qué me hablas― por supuesto que lo sabía, pero no iba a admitir que se portó como un patán, solo por dejarse llevar por ideas confusas.

Sin admitir aun su comportamiento, se limitó a guardar el equipaje de su amigo, mientras este iba con aquella castaña. "idiota" decía por lo bajo luego de guardar las maletas y esperar a su compañero en silencio ya dentro del auto.

En cuanto Ron abordo el auto, se impuso un incómodo silencio. En verdad se miraba molesto el pelirrojo, y es que no era para menos, luego del comportamiento grosero de su amigo.

― ¿vas a seguir enojado? El chico no respondía a la pregunta del rubio, simplemente se limitó a mantener su vista fija en el camino mientras su amigo conducía ―Está bien… volvió a hablar el rubio tras un suspiro ―Discúlpame ¿quieres? No quería ser tan grosero, solo quería divertirme un poco―

―tu definición de diversión y la mía pueden llegar a ser muy distintas ¿sabes?― lo bueno fue que ya se dignó hablarle

―Vamos Ron, no sabía que era íntimos amigos―

―No lo somos, simplemente…le acabo de conocer en el avión y quería poder salir con ella―

― ¿Sabes? Deberías dejar de pensar con tu amigo de abajo― aconsejo al pelirrojo riendo y pensando en todas las chicas que terminaban llorando por él

Hubiera sido mejor haberle dado un golpe, ya que luego de las palabras del rubio, Ron le dedico una mirada que si con ellas mataran Draco ya no estaría en este mundo.

―Ella es distinta―

―Eso dices siempre de cada chica con la que empiezas a salir y mira como terminan―

―Esta vez no será así, ella tiene algo, siento como si la conociera de antes. Draco…ella debe ser la chica que he estado esperando todo este tiempo―

Draco se limitó a guardar silencio, conocía a su amigo y sabía que nadie le sacara esa idea de la cabeza, solo esperaba que no resultara herido al descubrir que ella no era la indicada. La verdad quería asegurarse de que no fuera la chica indicada para ninguno de los dos.

―Bien, es una lástima que sea difícil que la vuelvas a ver―

― ¿por qué lo dices?―

―Bueno pues, no creo que haya aceptado salir contigo así si más, y bueno teniendo en cuenta mi imprudencia…

―Tienes razón, fuiste muy imprudente…

―Te lo dije.

―Pero aun así, acepto ir conmigo al baile del sábado, así que espero y te puedas disculpar con ella―

Después de recuperar el control del auto tras haberlo perdido por mirar incrédulamente a su amigo, el rubio se dedicó a regalarle una sonrisa demasiado fingida para no tener algún altercado debido a la imprudencia que le pareció cometió el pelirrojo.

El día transcurrió, y después de dejar a su amigo en su departamento, e ir a cenar a casa de sus padres, se encamino hacia su hogar y en cuanto llego lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su prometida.

―Hola hermosa, ¿Cómo estás?―

Hola amor, estoy bien, pero aun debo quedarme en el trabajo, el desfile es en dos días, así que aun debo ultimar detalles

―Está bien, no hay problema, ya estoy en casa, pero si quieres puedo…

No cielo, quiero que te quedes en casa y descanses, lo mereces después de todo lo que tienes que hacer, te prometo que te despertare en cuanto llegue

―bien, como quieras, entonces nos vemos luego. Te amo―

Y yo a ti

Parece que pasaría gran parte de la noche solo, algo que no le gustaba para nada, pues era seguro que los sueños que siempre llegaban a él en momentos de soledad, no harían la excepción ese día.

Nuevamente se encontraba en aquella mansión, por instinto más que por sabiduría, se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, esperando encontrarla allí. Sus sospechas no fueron nulas, y la castaña nuevamente se encontraba frente a aquella fuente. Sin esperar tomo la cintura de la chica, nuevamente sintiéndose poseedor de ella, pero esta vez hubo algo más que le llamo la atención. Unas risas de niños empezaron a llamar su atención, n tardo en que su vista diera con los niños, logro ver la silueta de un niño, pero nada más de eso. Junto al pequeño se encontraba una niña rubia pequeña, pero lo que le aterro, fue ver sus ojos, era casi un reflejo de los suyos. ¿Quién era esa pequeña? Admitía para sus adentros que se precia demasiado a él, pero nunca antes la había visto.

La silueta del niño se agacho a decirle algo a la pequeña rubia y fue allí que escucho un horrible grito, poco audible pero lograba entender algo, casi que le ordenaban que la besara y aun que no quería hacerlo, su cuerpo respondió solo y sin darse cuenta, se encontraba juntando sus labios con los de la castaña, mientras la tomaba por la cintura, después de eso, despertó.

Sintió su respiración agitada, pero era gracias al enojo que sentía. Sabía que aquellos sueños, la presencia de aquella chica, no era más que obra de Elisabeth, era ella la culpable de todo No eres tu quien decide Draco hacía ya bastante tiempo que no recordaba esas palabras, que había decidido dejarlas en el olvido, pero que hoy regresaban más fuertes que nunca.

Miro su reloj, aún faltaban un par de horas para que saliera el sol y Astoria aun no regresaba. Nuevamente cerró sus ojos queriendo meditar un poco, pero un pequeño golpecito en el cristal de la ventana lo obligó a abrirlos de nuevo. De mala gana se separó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Una lechuza negra de grandes ojos marrones esperaba que el joven tomara una carta que sostenía en su pico.

Tomo aquel papel y tras soltar un bufido, se limitó a leer mientras el animal emprendía vuelo de regreso a su hogar. Curvo sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa resignada, ¿Qué acaso no podía descansar? Sin tener tiempo de renegar tomo su móvil mientras se encaminaba hacia el closet para tomar la vestimenta adecuada.

―Ron…hablo mientras tomaba un estuche negro de la parte baja del closet ―Prepárate, hay una misión, y es por uno de los tuyos.

No tuvo tiempo de descansar, en cuanto llego nuevamente al departamento, enseguida ingreso a la ducha sin fijarse en nada más, ni siquiera en Astoria que ya estaba en la cama aun dormida.

Debía refregar bien su cuerpo, el agua no era suficiente ni el jabón. Tenía una mezcla especial para eliminar cualquier marca, cortesía de Luna, una de sus mejores amigas. Tallaba cada parte de su cuerpo de manera tan fuerte que pareciera quererse arrancar la piel. "Asco, asco" repetía una y otra vez mientras se tallaba, sobretodo sus bazos. Solo descansaba cuando veía correr los restos de sangre por la rejilla que los llevaría cañería abajo.

Ingreso a la habitación aun con un solo objetivo en su cabeza, y ese era cambiar su aspecto, no sintió cuando Astoria despertó y se quedó observándolo mientras él se vestía repitiendo cosas que para ella eran inaudibles. Después de estar listo para marchar a la oficina, como acto final, tomo las ropas que se había puesto la noche anterior y las guardo en una bolsa negra que después dejo en la basura de la calle, regresando totalmente cambiado como si se hubiera transformado en el camino.

―Hola cielo―saludo a su prometida que ahora ya se encontraba en la cocina ― ¿a qué hora llegaste?―

La chica que se encontraba con una taza de café aun con vapor en su mano, lo miro fijamente, sabía que de nuevo había ido a uno de sus trabajos y que esta vez como muchas otras resulto muy mal. Pero ella estaba allí para apoyarlo, para cuando él, la necesitara y aun que prefería mantenerla ajena a sus actos nocturnos, Astoria sabía que en algún momento Draco dejaría escapar toda esa carga que llevaba en sus hombros y ella iba a estar allí para sujetarlo y que no cayera.

―Casi alumbraba el sol cuando llegue― Respondió sirviendo un poco de café para él rubio ― ¿Qué tal todo? Pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta

―Bien, no hubo inconvenientes, ahora que Ron esta devuelta, todo es mucho más fácil― ¿porque aún le era difícil expresar la verdad con ella?

― ¿Estás seguro?

―Sí, y lamento no poder quedarme contigo, pero debo ir a la oficina. Recuerda la cena será mañana así que debes dejar todo lo del desfile listo hoy, no quiero asistir solo―

― ¿Es una advertencia Malfoy?―

―Exacto, ya sabes que pasara si no haces lo que te pido― continuo amenazante mientras se acercaba a ella y tomándola por los hombros la besaba

―Sabiendo cual sería mi castigo si no obedezco, creo que prefiero portarme mal y no asistir― decía divertida mientras, dejaba la taza de café a un lado para, tomar el cabello del rubio entre sus dedos

―Enserio Astoria, no quiero asistir solo― Esta vez hablo más serio mientras se alejaba de ella, tomo su portafolios y se marchó del departamento mientras su prometida nuevamente llevaba la taza con café a su boca.

El día trascurrió normal, algunas llamadas, unas cuantas reuniones, formas de escapar de su madre y su insistencia por ultimar detalles de su compromiso, entre otras cosas más que eran casi que rutina. El día siguiente fue lo mismo, salvo por que tuvo un nuevo trabajo en la noche el cual no le permitió concluir con Astoria su encuentro en la cama, todo fue de rutina.

Sabía que esa noche la vería, tal vez fue por eso que no había vuelto a soñar con ella. De seguro Elisabeth planeaba algo para su encuentro, llevaba mucho de trabajar para ella y la conocía un poco, así que solo pensaba en la manera de alejarse sin mostrarse tan descortés por el bien de su amistad con el pelirrojo que no dejaba de mencionarla cada que se encontraban.

En menos de nada ya se encontraban en la cena, le gustaba como su novia era el centro de atracción, en verdad se veía muy hermosa. El peinado de Astoria era elevado, con un mecho cayendo del lado derecho de su rostro, un gran moño impedía que salieran pequeñas partes rebeldes, como de princesa. El vestido era blanco, largo y permitía moldear la figura de la chica, era en bandeja con una unión en la espalda que permitió ver parte de esta, zapatillas a medio tacón permitiéndole verse casi igual de alta que su acompañante, que por cierto también se miraba muy guapo.

El rubio decidió llevar un traje que le había obsequiado su madre de cumpleaños, era gris y con corbata pero el nuca la usaba fuera de la oficina y esa no sería la excepción, el chaleco era negro, dos colores que resaltaban muy bien su piel y acompañado de un peinado llevando todo su cabello hacia atrás salvo algunos mechones rebeldes que se escapaban, realmente atractivo.

Saludos iban, saludos venían, pudo ver algunos de sus amigos allí, algunos felices, otros incomodos. Draco y su novia enseguida buscaron a los mayores Malfoy, Narcissa y Lucius como siempre tan elegantes y aristócratas. Trato de relajarse, de no pensar en aquella castaña de sus sueños, el tiempo empezaba a correr y Ron no daba señas de asistir a la cena, se escuchaba los cristales de las copas brindando seguidamente, risas y música clásica acompañando el ambiente. El rubio llego a pensar que ya no vería a aquella chica, de seguro el pelirrojo tuvo otra idea y fueron a un lugar más cómodo. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción empezó a hablar con su padre mientras la señora Malfoy y la futura señora Malfoy se alejaban platicando, de seguro acerca del compromiso.

― ¿Cómo has estado?― Pregunto Lucius mientras revolvía él liquido de su copa, como si notara algo extraño en él, pero solo era curiosidad.

―Bien, los dos últimos trabajos han sido algo fáciles― No le gustaba que su padre se preocupara, porque de seguro entonces quería volver a ser el quien hiciera el trabajo sucio de la familia y eso no lo podía permitir.

― ¿estás seguro? Elizabeth me ha enviado una carta esta mañana, dice que quiere verte en cuanto termine la cena, ¿algún problema?―

―No, ya la conoces, debe ser por alguna tontería, siempre busca la forma de molestarme, no es nada mas―le hubiera gustado que al igual que sus palabras sonaron seguras, el l hubiera estado, pero el que su jefa quisiera verlo, en realidad no era nada bueno, teniendo en cuenta los últimos hechos ―Pensaba que me permitieras tomarme libre el próximo fin de semana, ya sabes para ir con Astoria a Francia, quiere recoger a su familia personalmente―

―Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema, es más, creo que deberías tomarte toda la semana, has trabajado bastante y sé que no puedes descansar mucho―

De pronto se hizo un gran silencio entre los presentes, Draco quien observaba sus zapatos, alzo su vista para ver a su padre y pudo notar como este pasaba saliva mientras miraba fijamente hacia la entrada. Extrañado, también se fijó en el mismo sitio que su padre e igualmente paso saliva sin poder creer lo que veía. ¿Era la misma mujer? No podía ser cierto.

Del brazo de un alegre pelirrojo, ingreso una castaña con hermoso y sencillo vestido negro, que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, era de un solo hombro que parecía rasgado pero daba forma caída y ajustada hasta casi el codo, su otro hombro desnudo en donde reposaba el cabello de ella en una coleta de lado, en la que habían desaparecido los rizos, para dar paso al lacio cabello que le favorecía mucho. Una pequeña carterita igualmente negra y unos tacones algo altos pero que un así no le permitían alcanzar a su acompañante, el maquillaje ideal para la noche, en verdad se miraba realmente hermosa, ahora entendía por qué todos habían silenciado. Draco no pudo evitar que una extraña sensación se empezara a apoderar de él, tomo todo el contenido de su copa para tratar de calmar sus nervios, pero todo era en vano, pues la chica cada vez se acercaba más, observándolo fijamente mientras el pelirrojo la guiaba.

**Hola, espero que estén bien. Quería decirles que se aceptan comentarios para saber que tal les parece la historia y su debería seguirla o dejarla hasta aquí :D dependiendo de eso actualizo en la noche o en la mañana ;) besos**


	3. Chapter 3

**La próxima vez saldremos en mi auto**

No podía dormir, se encontraba en el balcón de su departamento que daba una hermosa vista hacia el Londres nocturno. Le encantaba estar de vuelta, su estancia en Estados Unidos no estuvo del todo mal, pero esperaba que aquella experiencia no se repitiera. Lo único que le alegraba de aquel viaje, era su regreso. Nunca olvidara aquella mañana en la que abordo el avión, estaba enojado porque su vuelo fuera tan temprano, pero de no haber sido así, no hubiera conocido a aquella castaña que últimamente solo le quitaba el sueño.

Sus ojos azules se iluminaban con las luces de la ciudad, dejando escapar el humo que dejo un cigarrillo en su boca, empezó a sonreír al recordar cuando la vio dormida junto a la ventanilla del avión. Se miraba tan delicada, como si necesitara que alguien la protegiera. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se acomodó en su asiento, que por fortuna quedaba junto al de ella. Lo había pensado mucho, a decir verdad, casi más de una hora, antes de incomodar a la chica de su lado queriendo abrir la persiana de la ventanilla, no quería molestarla, pero debía distraerse, si seguía así, podría cometer una locura en ese avión y no se podía permitir eso.

Pero pese a lo que había pensado, de que ella se enojaría, resulto todo lo contrario y gracias a ello pudieron entablar una conversación, y lograr acordar verse de nuevo. Llevaba años esperando por alguien como ella, tenía el presentimiento de que esta vez no se había equivocado, junto a ella pudo calmar esa sed que despertaba en él tan repentinamente y solo una chica había logrado eso en el pasado, por eso no podía permitir que Hermione se alejara de su vida.

Su móvil empezó a sonar, de seguro seria otro de sus trabajos, el anterior había resultado un asco, no olvidaba el rostro de Draco en cuanto toda esa sangre le cayó encima, mientras el resistía el repugnante olor y las ganas de vomitar por aquella escena. Apagando el ya pequeño cigarrillo contra la baranda del balcón, se limitó a contestar mientras, se encaminaba por lo necesario para la noche.

―Hola hurón, ¿un nuevo trabajo?― la pregunta sobraba, al ver el nombre del rubio en su móvil a tan altas horas, no podía ser para nada bueno.

― ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte? ¡Que no me llames así Zanahoria!― el pelirrojo sonrió, nunca dejarían esos sobrenombres.

― ¿Quién es esta vez?―

―Debemos ir a Lambeth, es cerca de la casa de tus padres así que…

―No te preocupes, de todas maneras mamá ya se dio de cuenta que estoy de regreso, hace poco me llamo enojada, ya la conoces―

―En Lambeth nos espera Potter, así que no creo y se te sea difícil saber de quién se trata―

―Mierda, ¿porque él?

― ¿Le temes a esa cosa?, pero si será casi un juego―

― ¡No seas idiota! No le temo a esa cosa, es solo que no me agrada la idea de que Potter sea nuestro guía.

―a mí tampoco, pero él es único calificado para este trabajo―

―Es orden de Elizabeth ¿verdad?― pregunto sosteniendo el móvil en su hombro mientras, terminaba de ajustar sus botas, de color marrón.

―Así es, ya la conoces, parece enamorada de ese tonto―

―Bien, si no hay más opción― decía resignado, mientras tomaba su escopeta recortada, su favorita para este tipo de trabajos, le gustaba estar más cómodo a diferencia de su compañero ―nos vemos en el Big Ben―

Tras terminar la llamada, se puso su chaqueta que era del mismo color de sus botas y le hacían relucir su piel, era lo que siempre le decía su madre. Echando un último vistazo a su departamento, cerró la puerta, dejando asegurado para que ningún intruso ingresara. ―Espero que esta noche si me pueda divertir un poco― se dijo a sí mismo y después se perdió en el ascensor.

Como siempre el rubio se hacía de esperar, ya habían pasado diez minutos y eso lo empezaba a impacientar. Estaba empezando a pensar seriamente en pedirle a Elizabeth que cambiara su pareja de trabajo, pero el saber que la única opción de remplazo seria Potter, prefería pasar por alto las demoras de Draco.

Observo su reloj, faltaba poco para que iniciaran las campanadas del Big Ben, si su compañero no llegaba antes de que eso pasara, se marcharía dejando a Malfoy solo en esa misión. De lejos pudo detallar una silueta alta, que entre las sombras solo se resaltaba su cabello rubio ¿Por qué siempre debía ser tan extravagante? Fue lo primero que pensó en cuanto logro verlo bien, Draco llevaba un pantalón de satín negro acompañado de una camisa de color vino tinto la cual llevaba los primeros botones abiertos, la realidad era que su amigo le gustaba ser el centro de atracción, aun en momentos difíciles, y no lucia para nada mal, aunque las botas negras de cordón que llevaba le desencajaba el traje totalmente, pero era obligación llevarlas ya que en más de una ocasión fueron salvados por sus calzados. En la espalda del rubio descansaba su preciosa "Verónica" como solía llamarle Malfoy, el arma que tanto consentía y que en cuanto entraba en acción, era demasiado grande para el gusto del pelirrojo.

― ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tardar?― le regaño Ron en cuanto el rubio se acerco

―Lo mejor siempre viene a lo último― respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado, como si quisiera coquetear con ella

―Démonos prisa ¿quieres? No quiero escuchar esas horribles campanadas―

Sin esperar a más, fueron en busca de Potter quien los vería en Vauxhall Pleasure Gardens. En cuanto llegaron, una espesa niebla se había levantado, un augurio no muy bueno. Un chico de cabello azabache, tez blanca de estatura más baja que la de ellos les esperaba recostado en un árbol, terminando de fumar un cigarrillo.

―Dudaba que vinieran― aseguro el chico mientras apagaba su cigarrillo con el pie.

― ¿y que te quedaras toda la diversión? Olvídalo― contraataco el rubio

―debemos ir a Goclaunch, es viernes así que pueden imaginar cómo está el ambiente―

― ¡por supuesto! Debemos impedir una masacre y lo mejor es ir a un club ¡qué buena idea!―

―No seas tonto Draco, el club del que habla Potter, pertenece a Regulos, así que nuestro objetivo se debe encontrar allí―

Potter empezó a caminar entre la niebla, dejando escuchar el sonido de sus zapatos a cada paso, mientras los otros dos chicos le seguían de muy mal humor.

Los tres chicos llegaron a Goclaunch, no tuvieron inconveniente alguno por ingresar, a pesar de ser un club de alta categoría y gente exclusiva, pertenecientes a la alta sociedad, que querían desatar sus más oscuros deseos en aquel sitio. La preciosa de Draco, "Verónica" no pasaba de ser percibida, aunque aún no revelaba su verdadero tamaño, no todos tenía algo del tamaño de brazo de hombre, y además de color negro, cargado en su espalda.

Mientras caminaba entre las personas, no podía pasar por alto, la peculiar forma de vestir de todos los presentes. Atuendos de coctel, finos, elegantes, como era de esperarse en ellos, pero todos eran góticos, algunos modernos, otros antiguos. Algunos sencillos, otros extravagantes, pero en lo que todos coincidían era en llevar un extraño collar el cual de seguro no sabían que era la marca que se les había asignado. Ron sonrió con incredulidad, en partes sentía lastima por todas esas personas que no sabían lo que les esperaba.

Seguía en busca de su objetivo, aunque lo intentaba no podía dejar de corresponder algunas miradas coquetas y sonrisas insinuantes, era su naturaleza, nada le podía hacer.

―Te he dicho que dejes de pensar con tu amigo de abajo― le recordó Draco en cuanto pasó junto a él

―Tu eres el que tiene novia, no yo― respondió sosteniendo la mirada de una chica rubia, de vestido rojo

―Vaya, que rápido olvidas tus palabras―

―gracias por tu buena intención― dejo a un lado su conexión con la chica y nuevamente empezó a buscar a su objetivo. Sabía que la intención del rubio, no era precisamente ayudarle a centrar su atención en la castaña, de seguro se la recordó solo para fastidiarlo y demostrarle que él no podía estar solo con una chica.

El sonido de una mesa volcada y algunas botellas rotas, fue la señal de que Potter había encontrado a Peter Pettigrew. En una zona exclusiva, que se encontraba apartada y custodiada por unos hombres de gran tamaño que ahora se encontraban en los suelos inconscientes, estaba el hombre que buscaba, Potter le sostenía de la solapa del abrigo y lo levantaba como si de un muñeco se tratara.

―Po…Potter, pero… ¿acaso Elizabeth a enviado por mí? El hombre trataba de hablar aun con una sonrisa, una que les partía de coraje ya que siempre la utilizaba cada que salía bien librado por sus atrocidades. La misma Elizabeth deseaba verlo ingresar al ínferus y que nunca más saliera de allí, un deseo poco común en ella.

―No, esta vez ella solo acepto el trabajo de encontrarte― con una amplia sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos respondió el rubio ―Hay un nuevo líder en la orden ¿lo sabias?― la sonrisa de Peter se fue apagando poco a poco empezando a ser poseído por los nervios que reflejaba en su rostro ― ¿Sabes? Dumbledore no es de los que se dejan comprar con algunas doncellas y sacrificios que exalten su ego―

Ron quien sabía el trabajo no sería así de fácil, empezó a acariciar su escopeta que escondida bajo su chaqueta, mientras Draco empezaba a descruzar sus brazos.

―Me quedo con esos dos― pidió el pelirrojo señalando a los más grandes

―Pero, no le dejaras nada a verónica― se indignó Draco

Conociendo bien su profesión, los hombres tirados en el suelo se pusieron en pie con sus ojos totalmente blancos y con apariencia de convulsionar. El rubio tomo en sus manos a su preciosa y dejando ver su gran tamaño ya estaba preparado para el juego.

―Oye Malfoy ¿acaso el tamaño de tu arma es para recompensar algo más?― pregunto Potter sin siquiera retirar su vista de Peter, provocando una sonrisa en el pelirrojo y una mueca de enojo en el rubio

―Este chico me empieza a caer bien―

― ¡Cállate Weasley!― sentencio Draco empezando a luchar contra sus oponentes

Llego a su departamento acompañado únicamente del sol, quería descansar un poco, su cuerpo empezaba a agotarse, consecuencia de los actos de sus padres, pero que siempre se los agradecería. Después de que salieran de Goclaunch se separó de sus compañeros y sin tomar importancia de los pucheros de Draco porque lo dejaba solo con "Potty" como solía llamarlo el rubio, se fue a casa de sus padres. Sabía que si Molly Weasley se enteraba de que estuvo cerca de casa y no paso a visitarlos, no le iría nada bien y más aún si se le unía su querida hermana menor, dios lo libre del genio de esas dos mujeres.

Lo bueno de pasar a casa de sus padres, era que podía saciar su apetito hasta mas no poder, así que solo le restaba, tomar un baño y descansar, porque esa noche debía tener todas sus anergias para Hermione, solo esperaba y ella no se arrepintiera en último momento de volverlo a ver.

Cuando despertó, la luna ya se había hecho presente, miro su reloj de mano, solo faltaban cuarenta minutos para su encuentro con la castaña y teniendo en cuenta el punto de reunión y el lugar en donde él vive, no le alcanzaría el tiempo. ¿Por qué no sonó su despertador? Recordaba haber puesto la alarma para que no se le hiciera tarde. La respuesta a su pregunta estaba a unos cuantos metros de su cama estrellada contra la pared.

Sin perder más tiempo, tomo otra ducha rápida y se puso su traje, sabía que a su madre no le haría nada de gracia como iría vestido, pero ahora vivía solo y nadie estaba para detenerlo. Las corbatas no iban con él, se sentía más cómodo sin algo que le atara el cuello. Dio un último vistazo a su traje en el espejo, "al menos se ve bien" pensó y esperando que Hermione no le incomodara su apariencia relajada se encamino en busca de la chica.

Se encontraba en Deshwood café, ya pasaban quince minutos de las nueve, ¿acaso se habrá arrepentido? No podía negar que sentía nervios al pensar que la castaña no asistiría, las personas no dejaban de verlo de manera extraña, de seguro por encontrase en un sitio como ese y con ese atuendo, pero siendo honestos, lo que más les llamaba la atención era el color de su camiseta, que aun que estuviera cubierta por su saco de paño, no pasaba de ser percibida.

Ya se estaba resignando a que la castaña no se presentaría, pero cuando agacho su cabeza en forma de meditación, sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro.

―Lamento haber tardado― se disculpó Hermione en cuanto él se giró a verla

― ¡Hermione! ¡Estas…preciosa!―

―Gracias y tu…no pudo completar, pues al ver detalladamente al pelirrojo empezó a reír, y ella que se había preocupado tanto por cómo vestir. El chico no se miraba mal, pero un traje color negro, sin corbata y con una camiseta de color morado, era un atuendo algo peculiar y acompañado de unas zapatillas de cordón, era algo formal pero informal a la vez ―Te vez muy bien Ron―

―creo que si…algo orgulloso se tomaba de las solapas tras sus palabras ―pero, me vería mejor con una hermosa mujer al lado― concluyo extendiendo su brazo, uno que ella con gusto acepto.

Llegaron un poco tarde al evento, como conocía a su madre, debía estar muy enojada, su móvil no dejaba de sonar y en él, estaba el nombre de su hermana menor, que de seguro estaba a punto de un ataque de ira, por algunos de los invitados.

―Hola Ginny, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanta intensidad?―

¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE ELLOS ESTARIAN AQUÍ? hasta Hermione escucho el regaño

―Porque si te lo decía, de seguro no asistías y no pensaba aguantarlos solos―

Eres un imbécil ¿lo sabias? Sabes que no soporto al niño mimado de Elizabeth

―vamos, Ginn, del odio al amor hay un paso, tal vez esta noche lo den― Tuvo que alejar el móvil de su oído ya que su hermana empezó a gritarle hasta mas no poder mientras el reía de imaginar la cara de la pelirroja ―Ya casi llegamos, así que podrás desquitarte―

espera… ¿Qué quieres decir con… llegamos? ¡Ronald Weasley! ¿Con quién vienes? ¡Escúchame muy bien! espero que…

Antes de que Hermione escuchara el repertorio de su hermana acerca de sus conquistas de noche, el chico cortó la llamada y decidió no volver a contestar su móvil y dedicándole una sonrisa a Hermione tratando de disimular lo ocurrido, termino de darle explicaciones al taxista.

_lamento que hayamos tenido que venir en taxi― se disculpó Ron en cuanto llegaron a la gran Mansión Malfoy

―No te preocupes, no tengo ningún problema―

―Te prometo que la próxima vez, saldremos en mi auto― "en cuanto consiga uno" pensó mientras sonreía ―ahora, ingresemos, y trata de no separarte de mí en toda la noche ¿quieres?―

No se esperaba el silencio que se formó en cuanto ellos ingresaron, pero trato de no darle mucha importancia. Sus padres y su hermana estaban del otro lado del salón, y las dos mujeres no parecían tener muy buena cara, también pudo ver a Draco junto Lucius, sería una buena manera de escapar del regaño de las mujeres Weasley, así que valiéndose del rubio, fue en su búsqueda.

―Hola Draco, señor Malfoy―

―Buenas noches Ron…saludo el mayor, si, olvidaba que con Lucius debía mostrar algo más de modales

―señor Malfoy, Draco les presento a Hermione, es una amiga y si me lo permite, mi futura esposa―

Ante aquel comentario la chica simplemente sonrió mientras extendía su mano al señor Malfoy.

―Es un placer― dijo el hombre con más edad mientras besaba la mano de la chica

―igualmente―

―Como estas― saludo el rubio menor de manera tosca, algo que no le gusto a su padre y mucho menos a Ron

―Draco…

―No se preocupe señor Malfoy, no hay ningún problema―

―Claro que sí, señorita. Nuestra familia siempre ha destacado por su buenas costumbres y esta noche no será la excepción, menos con una chica tan hermosa como es usted―

Nuevamente Lucius miro a su hijo en espera de que reaccionara, y este de mala manera y ante una mirada acusadora del pelirrojo accedió y extendió su mano a Hermione, quien sin falta de modales la recibió.

― ¡Ronald Weasley!― la mirada azul del pelirrojo cambio para dar paso a una de súplica hacia Draco

―Draco, ayúdame― Le dijo por lo bajito y después se giró con una gran sonrisa para ver a su madre

―Hola mamá, enserio me alegra…

―Cállate, ¿Por qué vienes vestido así? ¿Que acaso no te envié el traje que debías usar?―

―Ah…pues, yo no recibí nada― trataba de fingir inocencia, pero ni Hermione que llevaba poco de conocerlo le creyó

―señora Weasley. Intervino el rubio tratando de enmendarse con su amigo ―creo que siendo Ron, debemos dar gracias de que haya asistido con un traje y no en vaqueros―

―Draco hace cuanto no te veía―

―Hummm creo que ¿dese navidad?― El rubio sabía muy bien como alegrar a la pelirroja mayor y eso era algo que Ron agradecía ―esas deliciosa galletas, ¡Cómo olvidarlas! ¿Verdad Padre?―

Lucius quien lentamente estaba tratando de escapar de aquella mujer que por muy agradable que fuera no dejaba de comportarse como si fuera la madre de todos.

―Claro, exquisitas. Respondió regañando a su hijo con la mirada ―tal vez debería regalarle la receta a mi esposa―

―Claro querido, cuando gusten―

Hermione, estaba totalmente olvidada, y con una postura algo tímida, Ron volvió su atención a ella.

―Lamento, todo esto―

―No tienes por qué, tu mamá se ve que es muy agradable―

―Sí, lo es, pero eso no le quita lo sobreprotectora y regañona―

―De quien hablas― Si, de seguro Ginny le contaría a su madre lo que acababa de escuchar

―De…una mujer que conocí en Norte América―

―Vaya, por un momento creí que hablabas de mamá―

― ¡Cómo crees eso!―

―No importa, lo importante ahora es como me vengare de ti, ¡aun no puedo creer que no me hayas dicho que los tontos venían!―

―Ginny…

―y lo peor de todo, es que…no se mira del todo mal―

―ya decía yo que el odio hacia Potter no era así nomás―

― ¿Así? Pues te recuerdo que a ti no te cae de las mil maravillas ¿será por lo mismo?―

―Ja, ja muy graciosa, él no es de mi agrado, pero tampoco lo odio―

―Sí, lo que digas, pero… ¿quiénes ella?― pregunto la pelirroja notando por primera vez a Hermione

―Ah… ella es Hermione Granger, una amiga―

―Mucho gusto― saludo la castaña

―Bueno, pues admito que no te pareces a las otras chicas―

―Ginny… ¿por qué no me acompañas?, hay algo que debo hablar contigo―

―pero, ¿vas a dejarla sola? No creo que sea buena idea―

―Oye Draco, ¿podrías acompañar a Hermione mientras yo hablo con mi hermana?―

―No te preocupes Ron, puedo estar sola, por unos minutos―

―No, no puedes, créeme. Draco por favor― aunque no le había pasado de ser percibido como su amigo le dedicaba una mala mirada a Hermione, sabia también que él era el único en quien podía confiar y que la cuidaría en caso de que algo sucediera.

―De acuerdo― Acepto el rubio de mala gana

―Ginny, por favor, no quiero que Hermione se entere de, bueno, ya sabes, mi repertorio de chicas―

― ¿Por qué no? Si ella va a pasar a ser parte de ellas― aseguro la chica

―No, ella no será parte de nada más que mi vida, Ginny, tengo el presentimiento de que ellas es la chica que he estado esperando―

―Ron, no empieces, ella no volverá, entiéndelo―

No volvería a discutir sobre ese tema con su hermana, ella jamás lo entendería, ni tampoco Draco y al parecer nadie, pero él estaba segura que Hermione era la indicada, y no pensaba dejar que se alejara de su vida, no de nuevo.

Los dos hermanos se encontraron con la mirada verde de Potter junto a su sequito. Era algo natural, no se soportaban por mucho que lo intentaran, pero debía admitir que Harry Potter sabe comportarse y dominar a sus perros falderos.

―Hola Ron― una hermosa chica de cabellera rubia y larga, con hermosos ojos azules y delicada sonrisa, le saludo

―Hola Luna, que hermosa te vez―

―Gracias, ¿te importaría prestarme a tu hermana por unos momentos?―

―Por supuesto que No, antes me harías un favor―

― ¡Oye!―

Luego de que las chicas se alejaran, busco a Hermione con su vista y la encontró cerca de las escaleras junto a Draco observando los cuadros. Sin esperar se acercó a ellos, tratando de no ser escuchado para sorprenderla.

―Por eso te aconsejo que no deambules tarde en la noche, por las calles de Londres.

A juzgar por lo último que le escucho decir a Draco y el cuadro que estaban observando, supo enseguida que le había relatado la historia del mensajero. Típico del rubio asustar a los que quiere alejar.

―No te preocupes Hermione, si quieres deambular tarde en la noche, solo debes llamarme, con gusto te acompañare y te aseguro que esa cosa― decía señalando el retrato que tenían enfrente ― no se acercara a ti―

―Debo admitir que es una muy buena historia― reconoció la castaña aun observando el retrato ―Pero, todos los otros retratos, ¿acaso son hechos por el mismo artista?―

― ¿Por qué la pregunta?―curioseó el rubio

―Porque todos, tienen ese mismo toque tétrico y macabro, es como si estuvieran entre lazados retratando una historia de terror―

―Eres muy detallista― alago Ron

― ¿Estudias arte?― Nuevamente la curiosidad de Draco

―Ah… no, en realidad no―

―pues parece que sabes bastante sobre el tema―

―Hermione, ¿no me habías dicho que uno de tus empleos era relacionado con el arte?―

―Sí, pero…como…asistente, si como asistente de un profesor― el mismo Ron pudo ver lo nerviosa que se puso, mas bajo la mirada acusadora del rubio

―Elizabeth quiere verme después de la celebración― le susurro Draco en cuanto Hermione nuevamente se dedicó a la pintura

― ¿Ah pasado algo?―

―No, no creo, pero será mejor que te lleves a tu amiga antes de que el ambiente se ponga pesado, creo que lo Parkinson se empiezan desesperar―

―tienes razón, pero creo que aún me debes algo o mejor dicho le debes algo a Hermione y no me iré hasta que cumplas tu parte―

― ¡Que! Zanahoria no puedes hablar enserio―

― Como nunca antes y será mejor que te apresures, tu novia viene hacia nosotros―

**Hola espero que estén bien, este es el capítulo de esta semana y espero que les guste. Tratare de actualizar pronto, gracias a lalunaroja por comentar y a todos los que leen. Tratare de actualizar pronto. Besos **


	4. Chapter 4

**El Mensajero**

No le gustaba que tocaran su cuerpo, pero era parte de su trabajo, el lucir como una muñeca era lo que debía hacer y prácticamente ser de porcelana, sin protesta alguna, de ello vivía así le gustara o no. Durante todo el día había estado escuchando a Cormac quejarse del mal servicio, algo que le provocaba un gran dolor de cabeza, pero debía soportarlo, ya que el cobarde de John no le dio la cara o mejor dicho la voz, en cuanto ella lo llamo para reclamarle por su compañero de trabajo, el muy cobarde se negó.

Desde la primera noche que paso en Londres, no había podido descansar bien, sentía que algo extraño estaba pasando en aquel lugar al cual Ana llamaba hogar. En cuanto cerraba sus ojos para poder descansar, la imagen de un hombre o ser al cual ella temía demasiado se hacía presente, sabía que si lograba conciliar el sueño de manera profunda, aquel personaje no repararía en aprovecharse de ello.

Gracias a sus inconvenientes de sueño, ahora debía pasar horas con Lavender para que cubriera sus ojeras, no podían permitir imperfecciones, no en algún trabajo que llevara el sello de John Micheletti.

―Hermione, enserio, si no duermes un poco, no habrá maquillaje que cubra esas grandes ojeras― se quejaba Lavender

―Lo se Lavender, pero no puedo evitarlo, debe ser el cambio de horario el que me está afectando―Ni siquiera a esa rubia de voz chillona que de alguna manera se había convertido en su única amiga, le podía confesar, el porqué de sus desvelos. Los ojos azules de la rubia buscaron los de Hermione, ya llevaban tiempo de conocerse, en realidad eran las únicas chicas que habían durado en aquel oficio, aun que el de lavender no era tan pesado como el de la castaña.

―Hermi, sé que hay algo que te está perturbando y por lo que veo no es nada bueno, de lo contrario, no permitirías que afectara tu trabajo―

―No es nada serio, te lo aseguro, como te dije, debe ser el cambio de horario y el tener al idiota de Mclaggen cerca no ayuda en nada a mi dolor de cabeza―

―Bien, pues ya casi terminamos por hoy, así que vendrás conmigo a casa y descansaras un poco―

― ¿Terminaremos tan pronto? Pero aún falta mucho por hacer―

―Sí, pero es orden directa de arriba―

― ¿John?―

―Aún más arriba― respondió la rubia, volviendo su atención a terminar de maquillar el rostro de Hermione

― ¿Por qué?

―No lo sé, pero es la oportunidad para que descanses, además John vendrá en un par de días y no creo que se alegre de verte en ese estado―

―Tienes razón―entonces, recordó su compromiso para la noche, nuevamente vería al pelirrojo y no quería que la viera con ese color tan horrible en sus ojos, así que Lavender tenía razón y debía descansar y que mejor que en el departamento de su amiga, con eso se alejaría un poco de Strafford y tal vez de sus pesadillas.

―oye Lav, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?―

En cuanto llegaron al departamento de Lavender, la chica convenció a Hermione de descansar mientras ella preparaba algo de cenar y de paso el atuendo que la castaña usaría en la noche "serás el centro de todas las miradas" le aseguro la rubia y lentamente con casi empujones, llevo a su amiga a su habitación para que descansara.

Sintiéndose más segura en aquel departamento, Hermione se dejó caer en brazo de Morfeo, pero era algo que lamentaría. Abrió sus ojos sintiéndose más renovada, observo el lugar en que estaba y reconoció la habitación de su amiga, con algunos toques infantiles aun, así era ella, tenía peluches y corazones por doquier sin importarle que pensaran los demás, eran muy pocas la veces que Lavender se comportaba como una chica de su edad, siempre tenía aires de ser una adolecente de 16 años, seis menos de los que en verdad tenia.

En cuanto trato de levantarse de la amplia cama, algo la retuvo, por más que trataba no podía despegar su espalda del colchón y fue entonces que los nervios se empezaron a apoderar de ella. Sabía que eso solamente sucedía cuando él quería divertirse con ella, sabía que aún estaba soñando pero que todo se sentiría muy real. Los castaños ojos de Hermione se desorbitaron al ver una figura en un rincón del cuarto, la luz se tornó de un color rojo y las sabanas que cubrían la cama se volvieron de seda color vino tinto, la lujuria que despedía aquel ser se sentía en el ambiente. Sus manos y pies fueron estirados dejándola totalmente expuesta, aquel hombre se acercó y jalo de las sabanas y para sorpresa de la castaña su ropa había cambiado y ahora se encontraba con un juego de ropa interior erótico de dos pieza, corset y bragas de encaje, todo de color negro y rojo.

―Hola preciosa― aquella voz, la detestaba, era lo que más detestaba en su vida, pero también era la razón de lo que más amaba en ella.―hace mucho que no nos divertimos―sonaba áspera, un poco ronca y con un acento el cual odiaba.

No podía pronunciar palabra alguna, solo podía dejar escapar la lágrimas de sus ojos, eso era por lo que no podía descansar en Strafford, ese era el motivo de sus faltas de sueño en Estados Unidos y en donde fuera que estuviera, no valía que se encontrara en un lugar totalmente ajeno a ella, él siempre llegaba y obtenía lo que quería, mientras ella se limitaba a llorar y gemir cada que Víctor se lo exigía.

―Hermi, vamos Hermi, se te hará tarde― La chillona voz de Lavender la despertó y aun que según la rubia ya habían desaparecido todas sus ojeras y se miraba renovada, ella se sentía todo lo contrario y el ver que la luna ya se había hecho presente, no ayudo a su melancolía ya que eso indicaba que Víctor había disfrutado de ella hasta mas no poder.

Aun que era un poco tarde, con la ayuda de Lavender, logro estar lista a las nueve, solo le restaba el tiempo que demoraría en llegar al sitio acordado para ver al pelirrojo. En cuanto llego al café, pudo ver a Ron de espaldas, no era difícil de reconocer con aquella cabellera. Trato de acercarse sin hacer el menor ruido posible y lo encontró observando el suelo algo distraído, fue allí que decidió hablarle.

Hermione quedó totalmente asombrada en cuanto llegaron a la mansión, en la cual se llevaría a cabo la reunión, en verdad era enorme. Al ingresar un par de empleados algo extraños de cabellos oscuros recibieron sus abrigos, y tras un pequeño corredor ingresaron a un gran salón, era un poco oscuro para lo que era la mansión por fuera. El piso era en pequeños cuadritos blancos y negros como el ajedrez, las paredes eran de color habano, pero con extraños dibujos de sombras negras, en el centro del salón se alzaban dos escaleras que se reunían en la parte de arriba, formando así un hermoso arco de escalones dorados.

Tras unas cuantas conversaciones, Ron se separó de ella dejándola con aquél rubio insoportable llamado Draco. Él no hacía más que seguirla silenciosamente mientras ella caminaba por el lugar observando cada detalle, en verdad era incomodo, como si de un perro guardián se tratara. No le fue difícil de deducir que la chica que se llevó al pelirrojo era su hermana, aunque el cabello de esta fuera un poco más parecido a la sangre. En cuanto paso cerca de una extraña estatua que había en un rincón del salón, pudo sentir unas miradas poco agradables sobre ella, unos ojos verdes no dejaban de seguirla ¿Quién era ese chico? Era guapo, pero intimidante. Debía admitir que la mayoría de los hombres presentes eran realmente guapos, incluyendo los de más edad.

Sosteniendo la copa con vino en sus manos y removiéndola mostrando su incomodidad, decidió caminar hacia las escaleras ya que tenían algo que enseguida llamo su atención. Podía sentir como Draco la seguía mientras ella apreciaba cada pintura que adornaba la pared de las escaleras.

― ¿te gustan?― por fin hablo el rubio, o mejor pregunto

―Son hermosas― respondió tratando de no mostrar mucha sorpresa, pero en realidad le aterraban

― ¿Hermosas? Bueno, eso le parecería a alguien con un gusto por lo oscuro―

―independientemente de que demuestren, oscuridad o luz, se apreciar lo que es el buen arte― pudo escuchar como el rubio reía un poco ¿acaso se burlaba de ella?

―Bueno, pues he de decirte que cada una de estas obras de arte tienen una historia―

― ¿Por qué habría de creerte?―

―No lo sé, quizás… ¿porque estas obras de arte, pertenecen a mi familia?―

Con aquellas palabras logro que Hermione le observara, aunque de manera extraña ¿acaso su familia se dedica al arte? No sabía si preguntar o esperar a que por su cara el rubio prosiguiera, y así paso.

―Por supuesto, no somos los autores de estas obras de arte, como tú les llamas, pero han sido traídas generación tras generación por mis antepasados, convirtiéndose así en nuestra propiedad, ¿Por qué mas estarían en nuestra Mansión?

Ya entendía por qué era tan petulante, de seguro nunca le habían negado nada, solo había que ver aquella mansión para saber qué clase de vida llevo aquel chico que poco a poco le caía más mal y no por ser más afortunado que ella, si no por el gran ego que al parecer alimentaba cada día.

―Ves ese cuadro de allá― señalo el rubio uno que estaba casi en la mitad de las escaleras― ese es el mensajero―

― ¿Por qué lo llaman así?―

― ¡Porque es un bailarín!― ¿Cómo es que él y Ron eran amigos si eran tan distintos? ―Él se encarga de entregar los mensajes enviados por seres que ni te imaginas― sonaba como si en algún momento él los hubiera visto

―Porque… ¿su rostro es oscuro? O ¿simplemente nadie lo ha visto?―

―Mmm que detallista, la verdad es que, hay quienes lo han logrado ver, pero ninguno de ellos es habilidoso con la pintura como para retratarlo, lo que ves aquí, es una vaga descripción que le hizo mi abuelo a un artista―

De aquel retrato no se podía sacar mucho, la verdad es que solo se apreciaba un traje de color negro, como si asistiera a un coctel, del cuello del traje hacia arriba no se podía ver más que unos ojos blancos, como de un poseído y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con una dentadura totalmente blanca.

―Pues la verdad es que es muy poco―

―así es, pero ¿sabes? Eh escuchado algunas otras cosas sobre él ¿quieres escucharlas?―

― ¿Por qué no?― ¿acaso creía que la espantaría con bobas historias de terror? Necesitaría más que eso, para alejar su interés en el pelirrojo

―Hasta el momento, nadie sabe cuál es su nombre, siempre que le preguntan, se presenta como El mensajero. Una vez alguien lo describió como un ser semejante a cualquier hombre, de cabellos castaños, cortos y en puntas, como si de un erizo se tratara. Su rostro blanco y negro a la vez, con una siniestra sonrisa sin labios dibujada en él. Sus ojos sin la compañía de pestañas ni cejas guardaban una mirada profunda, igualmente el uno era de color blanco y el otro de color negro, con sus iris totalmente rojas y sus pupilas como las de un gato. Olfatea el miedo, como un depredador cuando acecha a su presa, con su lengua parecida a la de una serpiente saborea la falta de sus labios; siempre viste con un traje, color negro y de camisa blanca y nunca olvida llevar sus guantes puestos, dicen que es para ocultar su deformidad. Solo aparece cobijado por la noches oscuras y sin luna, ¡como hoy! Una espesa niebla anuncia su llegada y el resonar de sus muy brillantes zapatos anuncian cuan cerca está de ti; si sus pasos se escuchan cerca, aun tienes tiempo de huir, pues quiere decir que está lejos, pero…si casi no escucha sus pisadas como si aún estuviera retirado, ruega a Dios que sea un mensaje lo que tiene para ti, porque si no te llevara con él al mismísimo ínferus de donde nunca nadie ha logrado escapar y en donde dicen que tortura a sus víctimas hasta que desean la muerte.

―Vaya, es un poco…intimidante―

― ¿Un poco? Yo diría que mucho, en días como hoy es que dicen él merodea entre la niebla, Por eso te aconsejo que no deambules tarde en la noche, por las calles de Londres.

Después de que el pelirrojo regresara, Hermione decidió seguir observando las pinturas que estaban expuestas unos cuantos escalones más arriba, pudo ver un retrato que le produjo escalofríos, era inconfundible, pero, ¿cómo era que ellos tenían el retrato de aquel monstro que aterraba en sus sueños? No había duda, era el retrato de Víctor, con su uniforme rojo, su mirada sádica y una sonrisa de satisfacción, y ella las conocía perfectamente.

Al ver al ser despreciable que pocas horas atrás había hecho cuantas perversiones se le ocurrió con ella, la hizo comenzar a temblar, sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse y los nervios a apoderarse de su cuerpo, tanto que no pudo evitar ahogar un pequeño grito de sorpresa en cuanto sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

― ¿Estas bien?― escucho que la voz del rubio le preguntaba

―Ah… si, no pasa nada― trataba de disimular, pero no podía, logro ver la cara de Draco al verla casi temblar, la paranoia empezó a adueñarse de su razonamiento y entonces paso lo que más temía, en el fondo del salón cerca de la estatua que poco antes había observado, pudo ver una sonrisa que la hizo empezar a llorar descontroladamente, mientras Víctor simplemente le hacía señas con sus dedos que guardara silencio, pero ya era tarde, pues Draco empezó a revisar el salón con su mirada.

―Por favor, llévame con Ron― pedía la castaña, pero lo que no sabía es que le pelirrojo se encontraba ocupado, distrayendo a los invitados

― ¿Ahora?―

―Sí, necesito, necesito regresar a casa―

―Bien, pero espera un poco quieres, él esta

Y de pronto sucedió, las luces se apagaron y gritos, estruendos, cristales rompiéndose y demás, se empezó a escuchar. Hermione lo único que quería era huir de allí, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

"Detrás de ti Harry" pudo escuchar que un hombre grito, parecía como si hubiera muchos animales en aquel sitio. Pero en medio de tanto ajetreo, pudo escuchar una risa que la volvió un ovillo, provenía de lo más alto de las escaleras y por lo que sentía, poco a poco se acercaba a ella.

―Vamos preciosa, tu y yo aún no hemos terminado― Sintió como la cargaban como a una niña pequeña sin ella poder hacer nada, rogaba al cielo porque Ron fuera en su rescate, pero al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja gritar su nombre con desespero, lo dudo.

Fue tanto su pánico, tanto su miedo, demasiado estrés y desesperación que no lo resistió mas y termino desmayada, sin saber que pasaba a su alrededor.

Sintió su cuerpo adolorido y fastidiosos rayos de sol, le hacían pesados sus ojos. Sabía que se había desmayado, pero no lograba recordar, que fue lo que soñó en ese transcurso, solo supo que una gran sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro y que por más que tratara de disminuirla no podía. Al abrir sus castaños ojos, se sobresaltó al revisar el lugar en que se encontraba, no le era para ad familiar.

― ¿Por fin despiertas?―escucho la voz de un hombre, uno el cual no soportaba pero que ahora se sentía feliz de verlo y no a Víctor ― ¿Cómo te encuentras?―

Al momento de responder, le fue difícil, pues sus labios se resecaron tanto que terminaron por pegarse un poco doliéndole, cundo trato de separarlos.

―espera, será mejor que bebas un poco de agua― el hombre le acerco un vaso, y la ayudo a levantarse un poco ―bebe despacio o te ahogaras― le advirtió al ver como ella llenaba su boca desesperadamente

―Gracias…Draco ¿en dónde se encuentra Ron?―

― ¿No preguntaras por lo que sucedió?―

―No. Sé muy bien que sucedió, lo que no se es ¿si tú lo sabes?―

Los ojos grises del rubio quedaron atónitos, algo que no se le paso a Hermione, pero aun así, sentía preocupación por el pelirrojo así que nuevamente pregunto.

―Draco ¿en dónde está Ron?―

Parecía que el rubio no quería responder a esa pregunta, ya que tomo el vaso que ya había desocupado Hermione algunas vendas con sangre, para acercarse a la puerta y retirarse, algo que la castaña no permitiría.

― ¡EN DONDE ESTA RON!― el grito de la chica detuvo al rubio y esta se trató de levantar azarada de la cama, consiguiendo que un gran dolor en una de sus costillas lo cual la hizo quejarse y derrumbarse en el suelo percatándose que estaba en ropa íntima y con unas venadas alrededor de sus costillas bajas.

De manera algo relajada y con semblante serio, Draco regreso sus pasos y dejando lo que llevaba en sus manos sobre una mesa, se acercó a Hermione para ayudarla a ingresar nuevamente en la cama, pero esta se negó a que él la tocara.

―Aléjate― ordeno ― ¿Por qué carajos estoy sin ropa? Y ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy vendada?―

―No estas sin ropa, aun cubres lo más importante― Hermione le miro mal mientras trataba por su cuenta de ponerse en pie si ningún resultado, pues aún estaba muy débil ―resultantes herida en el ataque de anoche y para mi desgracia, tuve que cuidarte y curarte―

―Pues no te hubieras tomado la molestia― ¿acaso él a había rescatado? ―Todo estaba oscuro ¿Cómo me encontraste?―

―Algo, fue por ti anoche, no pude ver bien qué demonios era, pero logre arrebatarte de sus brazos, aunque en eso resultaste herida―

Así que…si había sido él quien la rescato y entonces ¿en dónde estaba Ron, que le había pasado? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo es que Draco pudo ver a Víctor? Sentada en el suelo con sus manos sobre la cama, miraba fijamente al rubio y este no le era indiferente aun de pie, pero pudo sentir la mescla de deseo y odio en la mirada del chico, algo que la puso aún más nerviosa y enojada.

Draco nuevamente se agacho para tratar de ayudarla y esta vez ella no se opuso, la tomo en sus brazos algo que hizo que la castaña se estremeciera, pues de pronto quería besarlo con fervor, así que lentamente busco los ojos grises del rubio y este ya estaba esperando hacer contacto visual con ella, ni se percataron que estaban a un paso de la cama, que sus rostros se encontraban demasiado cerca, pero la intensión de la pareja por acercarse más, fue interrumpida por el sonido del pomo de la puerta abriéndose los devolvió a la realidad, apresurando a Malfoy por dejar a Hermione en la cama.

― ¿Interrumpo algo?― pregunto una sonriente rubia que ingreso poco después

―Por supuesto que no Luna― aclaro Draco ―tardaste demasiado―

―Oh, es que lo de Ron no fue nada fácil ¿sabes?―

― ¿Ron? ¿Podrías decirme que ha pasado con él?― No conocía a aquella rubia, pero podía sentir su calidez, la chica se mostraba demasiado amable y sonriente y por ello Hermione creyó que podría ayudarla con sus dudas ya que Draco se había negado.

―Buenos pues, algo lo ataco anoche, ellos no me creen― dijo observando a Draco ―pero yo sé que ha sido…

―Luna― le atajo el rubio― solo, cuídala y trata de no tener contacto con ella, porque entonces te terminaras encariñando y no podemos conservarla―

¿Acaso se trataba de un perro? Definitivamente daba gracias al cielo por que aquella rubia llamada Luna los hubiera interrumpido, porque de seguro ya se estaría arrepintiendo.

―Está bien Draco, no te preocupes, pero recuerda regresar antes de la noche―

―Eso no depende de mí, es decisión de Elizabeth―

―Y por eso te lo digo, sé que ella no quiere que la dejes sola―

Con una mueca poco agradable en su rostro el rubio se marchó dejando a Hermione con aquella chica, algo que relajo a la castaña.

―Bien, creo que deberemos cambiar esas vendas―

―Ah… ¿tu nombre es Luna verdad?―

―Lo siento, lamento no haberme presentado, soy Luna Lovegood―

―Hermione Granger―

―Sí, lose, sé que estas de visita en Londres por cuestiones de trabajo y eres la chica que roba el sueño de Ron y alguien más―

― ¿alguien más?―

―Olvídalo, ahora ven, te cambiare esas vendas― la rubia empezó su trabajo lentamente y limpiaba con un pequeño trapo húmedo el cuerpo de la castaña, un silencio acogedor embargo la habitación que por primera vez Hermione empezó a detallar. Era humilde, la cama color madera y las paredes blancas, algunas flores adornaban una esquina y una gran ventana con cortinas igualmente blancas, era todo lo que les acompañaba.

―Bien, ya termine, creo que es mejor que descanse un poco―

―No, por favor quiero ver a Ron―

―Por ahora, eso no se podrá, pero hare todo lo posible para que le puedas ver pronto, sé que eso ayudara en su recuperación, descansa―

Lo último que Hermione quería era volver a cerrar sus ojos pues de seguro Víctor volvería y tal vez muy enojado, lo que lo llevaría a desquitarse con ella como siempre había hecho.

―No te preocupes, duerme tranquila, en esta casa estas a salvo de cualquier pesadilla, no te harán daño, él no lo permitirá, créeme de ahora en adelante tienes guardia personal―

Con aquellas palabras la rubia se retiró dejando a una confundida Hermione, que por más que lo intento, no pudo evitar que Morfeo la atrapara, pero esta vez no tenia de que preocuparse.

**Hola lamento la tardanza pero estuve indispuesta, a Dios gracias ya estoy mejor, bueno les entrego este capi, sé que la historia es algo confusa pero poco a poco se va entendiendo, los personajes no son exactos a los de Hogwarts empezando por la amistad de Ron y Draco, pero es que así debía ser para esta historia, además no me parece que se miren tan mal como amigos :D las dos personas que comentaron muchísimas gracias y sobre el misterioso trabajo de Herms, bueno pues solo puedo decir que es algo que al rubio no le agradara para nada. Tratare de actualizar pronto, besos ;D**

**Nanaly**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yacer**

Mientras Ron distraía a su prometida y también a algunos invitados que ya comenzaban a tentarse ante la presencia de la castaña, él debía hablarle a la chica y pedir disculpas para evitar inconvenientes con su compañero de trabajo y mejor amigo. Se acercó a ella sigilosamente, enserio esto iba en contra de sus principios, ¿Draco Malfoy disculpándose con una extraña que no ocasionaba más que problemas? En cuanto se acercó a Hermione, noto que esta estaba temblando y algo distraída y lo confirmo al tocar su hombro.

Noto como la castaña observaba con pánico el salón, supo que debía hacer lo mismo y su sentido de guardián no le fallo, ya que pronto se apagaron las luces y una batalla se desato en la parte de debajo de las escaleras. Pudo escuchar como Ginny llamaba a su hermano con desespero y fue entonces que recordó a Hermione, pero cuando quiso ir por ella, ya alguien lo había hecho. Sus ojos grises no eran porque si, servían para sus peleas nocturnas y esta no sería la excepción. Pudo ver un hombre alto y un poco robusto, alejarse por el segundo piso llevando a la chica Granger en sus brazos.

Draco sin perder tiempo ni pensar en nadie más, ni siquiera en su prometida que se encontraba expuesta a tan grande peligro con los carroñeros del salón, fue tras aquel ser que se llevaba a la chica de sus sueños, para detenerlo antes de que ingresara a la habitación de los mayores Malfoy en donde el rubio sabía que podía perder la pista de la castaña, gracias a un pasadizo que tenía la pareja, para escapar en caso de emergencia.

―Aléjate― le ordeno aquel ser que de momentos parecía querer cambiar su forma, por lo que Draco supo que se trataba de uno más de los seres que él debía regresar al ínferus junto a Ron, pero al parecer este tipo no sería presa fácil ―No tengo tiempo para tus estúpidos juegos, la chica viene conmigo y tu si quieres seguir con vida, será mejor que te apartes―

Ante aquellas palabras Draco no hizo más que reír, detestaba que lo tomaran por débil y cobarde, por eso sin apartar su vista de su contrincante, se acercó un poco más, pero a pasos lentos, pues no podía exponer a Hermione.

―Te diré que haremos, me darás a la chica y yo contare hasta diez para darte ventaja de que escapes ¿te parece? así no resultas con tu rostro restregado por todo el pasillo―

Si Draco Malfoy tenía orgullo, Víctor Krum no se quedaba atrás. Las palabras del rubio no hicieron más que elevar su sed de sangre, de la sangre de aquel platinado con aires déspotas. Dibujando una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, el hombre tomo a Hermione con una sola mano como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y con la otra retaba al rubio para que fuera en busca de la chica.

Draco llevado por su gran problema y mayor objeto de sus fracasos, su orgullo, trato de tomar a Víctor por sorpresa. Al ser mas ágil, logro dar un gran salto quedando a las espaldas de su contrincante, pero la sorpresa fue para él al ver que lo robusto del hombre no le impedía esquivar su golpe y con un solo puño mandarlo lejos casi al otro lado del pasillo.

Limpiando la poca sangre que caía de su labio, Draco se puso en pie y observo a Víctor con furia, aquel ser dejo ver sus afilados dientes y nuevamente, lo reto con su mano libre. Esta vez se preocupó un poco al ver como los ojos de su rival se llenaban de sombras, era una clara señal de que pronto se transformaría y sin su preciosa "Verónica" sería muy poco lo que podría hacer para evitar que se llevara a Hermione.

―creo que es hora de dejar los juegos a un lado― expreso Draco más para sí mismo que para Víctor y nuevamente fue hacia su rival pero esta vez de frente, sabía que su contrincante no huiría, ambos querían acabar con el otro.

Esta vez la lucha fue cuerpo a cuerpo, sus rostros se encontraban a poca distancia, la de sus golpes. El rubio lograba clavar algunos puños en el rostro de Víctor, pero esto solo le provocaba pequeños y casi imperceptibles goteos de sangre, mientras que Malfoy ya tenía parte de su rostro sangrando y algunos golpes en su cuerpo.

En un momento, Draco logro patear el cuello de Víctor, un golpe tan fuerte que de ser un ser normal de seguro ya estaría sin cabeza, pero lo único que logro fue que Krum soltara a Hermione mientras reacomodaba lo que parecía ser su tráquea. Aunque la castaña recibió un gran golpe al caer en el suelo, Malfoy no se detuvo a socorrerla, debía lograr que Víctor fuera al otro lado del pasillo. Un nuevo golpe con su pie, esta vez en el estómago de su oponente, logro que este se girara y empezara a retroceder al punto que el rubio quería.

―Par de estúpidos― decía Víctor entre risas, mientras sostenía su estómago ― ¿Enserio me creen tan idiota?― no había que hacer, de algún modo se había percatado de la presencia de su compañero, por eso en cuanto Ron salió de su refugio, que eran las escaleras, Draco nuevamente se fue contra Víctor al igual que el pelirrojo. Igual que Malfoy, Weasley estaba desarmado, solo contaba con sus manos para defender a la chica que se estaba volviendo lo más importante para él.

―Que buena idea la de tu padre de no traer armas a estas reuniones― alego Ron mientras sostenía el cuello de Víctor

―No lo culpes, ha sido idea de Dumbledore― defendió Draco haciendo fuerza con los brazos del hombre

Víctor empezó a aumentar su tamaño, elevando los pies de Ron del suelo y haciendo parecer a Draco como un niño a su lado. Tomando al rubio por los brazos lo aventó tan fuerte que agrieto un poco la pared con la que detuvo su viaje, mientras el pelirrojo trataba de tomar algo de su zapato aun sosteniendo el cuello de Víctor con una mano.

― ¡Draco!― Le llamo Ron enseñándole una pequeña barra de color negro, el rubio entendió y fue contra Víctor pero esta vez tomo en su mano un poco de polvo grisáceo que saco de su anillo y antes de chocar con Krum, paso por debajo de él, en medio de sus piernas logrando aventar aquel polvillo en el rostro del hombre, lo que lo dejo ciego por instantes, los cuales aprovecho el pelirrojo para enterrar la barra negra en el cuello de Víctor, como si de una Inyección se tratara, haciéndolo desvanecer lentamente.

―De algo sirven los inventos de los gemelos― alago Ron ya de pie, junto a Víctor

―Tienes razón― admitió el rubio aun en el suelo, observando la reacción de Krum ―Ron, ¡aléjate!― el pelirrojo no entendió por que el grito de su amigo y por ello no pudo evitar cuando de Víctor Krum salió lo que parecía una cola con una punta en lanza y la incrusto en el hombro de Weasley cerca al cuello.

― ¡RON!― Draco corrió a socorrer a su amigo y en eso Víctor aprovecho para escapar, paso cerca de la castaña, pero cuando trato de alcanzarla, Malfoy ya estaba en pie, corriendo hacia él, por eso no tuvo más que huir por la ventana más cercana, deshaciéndose como si se tratara de cenizas y dejando que el viento gélido de la noche, lo sacara de los terrenos de aquella mansión.

Draco con su rostro lleno de odio, pasó cerca de Hermione ignorándola, para correr a socorrer a Ronald, el chico estaba casi convulsionando, sus ojos en blanco, sus labios tomaron un color morado, y su cuerpo lentamente empezó a temblar.

― ¡Por Nerthus! Draco ¿Qué ha pasado?―

― ¡Luna! ¡Necesito que ayudes a Ron, por favor está muy mal!―

― ¡Claro! No hay problema pero… la rubia que estaba agachada junto al pelirrojo llevo sus ojos azules hacia Hermione y después miro a Draco bastante seria ―Yo me encargare de curar a Ron, pero tú debes, hacerte cargo de ella, no puedes permitir que le pase nada malo―

―Ya he impedido que se la lleve ese idiota―

―Draco, sabes como yo perfectamente de quien se trata ese "idiota" como tú lo llamas y si fue capaz de atravesar la barreras de tu mansión y ocasionar tanto problema, Hermione es alguien muy valioso para él…alguien que debemos proteger―

―Bien, pero ya deja de perder tiempo y ayuda a Ron ¿Quieres?―

―Llévala al Quisquilloso, pronto los alcanzare―

Haciéndole caso a su amiga y evitando que esta demorara más con Ron debido a su preocupación por aquella castaña, se acercó a Hermione y de manera nada dulce la tomo entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres, allí se acercó a un gran retrato que tenían en la pared y diciendo el nombre de su destino, el cuadro cambio la pintura familiar que resguardaba, para dar paso a una casa humilde de fachada desgastada y techo color verde como si el moho se lo estuviera comiendo, estaba en medio de un bosque rodeada de hermosos árboles y un camino en piedra diminuto guiaba hacia la puerta, se miraba un hermoso cuadro, pero paso de ser eso a ser más realista hasta el grado de que algunas ramas salían por los bordes del retrato y casi con zancadas Draco atravesó el retrato llevando consigo a Hermione, después la pintura volvió a la normalidad, una adorable familia volvió a reposar en aquel marco.

En cuanto el rubio llego a la casa en cuya puerta, se alzaba el nombre de El quisquilloso en unos extraños garabatos que luna insistía en llamar arte, el rubio fue recibido por una pequeña chica de aproximados cuarenta y algo centímetros, echo por el cual Draco les decía Liliputiense a ella y a todos los de su clase que se resguardaban en aquella pequeña casa la cual llamaban hogar.

―Joven Draco ― saludo la pequeña chica de cabellos dorados, recogidos en una coleta, ojos verdes y mejillas redondas, las cuales hacia lucir adorables sus pequeños labios que parecían salpicadura de jugo de fresas.

―Dhelai, trae agua y algunas vendas, dile a Liam que lo espero en el cuarto de invitados, necesito que me ayude con algo―

Con un asentamiento de cabeza la chica se retiró al son del viento, mientras Draco subía por las estrujadas escaleras con Hermione en brazos. En cuanto llego a la segunda planta se dirigió hacia el cuarto de invitados y allí la deposito en medio de las sábanas blancas que cubrían una pequeña cama.

El vestido de Hermione se encontraba desgastado, de seguro por los movimientos brusco que dio Víctor aun sosteniéndola. Y así recostada en medio de las sabanas a merced de cualquier persona, sin cómo defenderse, inconsciente y de seguro herida, Draco la observo con algo de lastima, esa chica tenía algo tentador y no solo era su físico.

― ¿Me necesitas albino?― cuestiono la voz de un chico desde el marco de la puerta

― ¿Yo? No, no te necesito…pero ella si―concluyo señalando a Hermione. Nunca soportaba al chico de cabello morado, desde su primer encuentro podría decir que casi se detestaban, lo único que lo retenía de no mandarlo a volar lejos de aquella casa, era su cariño hacia Luna, de no ser por eso, Liam no podría siquiera, bromear con él ―revísala, hay que descartar alguna fractura interna, no puede pasarle nada malo, de lo contrario creo que hasta la misma orden se ira en mi contra―

―En ese caso… respondió el chico acercándose a la cama ―Creo que no are nada por ella, me encantaría verte huir de Dumbledore―

―Creme que si no la ayudas, le daré una razón más a la orden para buscarme―

La amenaza del rubio, logro que el chico se acercara a Hermione y la mirara por primera vez, como si hubiese visto alguien hecho en oro, Liam la empezó a detallar de pies a cabeza y no pudo evitar centrar su vista en su rostro aun inconsciente.

― ¡Qué esperas!― le grito Draco algo enojado al ver como un ser tan pequeño podía tener una avaricia tan grande

―Para revisarla, debe, debe ser sin ropa―

―Me estas jodiendo ¿verdad?―

Al ver el rostro de Liam, Draco noto que era cierto lo que estaba diciendo, así que tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, observo a Hermione y después grito el nombre de Dhelai logrando que esta enseguida llegara a la habitación.

―Dhelai, necesito que le quites la ropa a esta chica―

―Pero…

―Pero…repitió el rubio

―Necesitare de su ayuda, es demasiado grande para poder hacerlo sola―

Draco quien aún tenía sangre en su rostro, observo el suelo sin saber qué hacer, no podía permitir que Liam se acercara más de lo necesario a Hermione, podía ser pequeño, pero sabía que tenía manos bastantes largas, por decirlo de alguna manera y los demás Liliputienses de seguro ya se encontraban resguardados en sus rincones sin ánimos de ser molestados y conociendo el mal humor de ellos, ninguno querría despertar solo para ayudar a una desconocida.

―Está bien, vamos ayúdame― le ordeno a Dhelai y está sin responder se limitó a desvestir a Hermione.

Lentamente Draco y Dhelai lograron desvestir a Hermione y lo que para Liam y tal vez para la chica pequeña, parecieron unos minutos, para el rubio, fueron como horas. Cada roce de su piel con la de la castaña, lo atormentaba ¿Por qué tenía que tener aquellos sentimientos por aquella desconocida? Esa chica era casi un deseo para él y eso no debía ser así ya que se supone dentro de poco anunciaría s compromiso con Astoria y poco después se casarían, pero como había dicho Elizabeth no era su decisión y su cuerpo solo estaba respondiendo a lo que su interior reclamaba.

Bajo la supervisión de Draco y podría decirse que también de Dhelai, Liam termino su trabajo pasando sus manos por el cuerpo de Hermione sin tocarla pero revisándolo detalladamente, por fortuna solo encontró algunos problemas en sus costillas bajas que fue donde más la sujeto Víctor, y alguno que otro golpe en sus piernas pero nada grave. Con un poco de la extraña medicina de esos seres pequeños, las cotillas de la castaña ya se encontraban mejor, pero debía descansar y tener cuidado.

―Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir― fue más una orden que una sugerencia, por parte del rubio hacia Liam, pero el pequeño joven no replico, al parecer estaba tan embelesado con la castaña, que con una tímida sonrisa hacia ella, se retirar sin objetar.

―Joven Draco, creo que es bueno que usted también sane esas heridas― sugirió Dhelai

―Con un baño será suficiente, no te preocupes―

―Entonces, si gusta me puedo quedar con la chica, para que tome su baño―

Si, sería lo mejor, así no estaría todo lo que restaba de la noche como niñera y de paso se relajaba un poco, así que aceptando la oferta de Dhelai se marchó de la habitación dejando atrás a la castaña en un muy profundo sueño.

Aunque la bañera no era igual de lujosa que la de su departamento, podía decir que por lo menos era cómoda y relajante. Logrando que el agua se llenara de espuma, el baño empezó a despedir un aroma a hierbabuena, gracias a uno de los enjuagues curativos de Luna.

Poco después de terminar su relajante baño, se dirigió hacia el cuarto que él compartía con Ron cuando debían quedarse en aquella casa, por suerte allí tenía algo de ropa, un pantalón, negro y una simple camisa fue todo lo que tomo y por supuesto calzado, que afortunadamente la rubia les había obligado a dejar allí, para prevenir, así que nuevamente llevaba puestas aquellas botas de las cuales el pelirrojo acostumbraba a burlarse.

Regreso al cuarto en donde descansaba la castaña, la chica aún seguía inconsciente y una ya adormilada Dhelai se encontraba de pie junto a la cama, Draco esbozo una pequeña sonrisa e ingreso al cuarto en silencio.

―Gracias Dhelai, puedes descansar, yo me encargo― la chica se retiró, como era su costumbre, en silencio cerrando la puerta tras su salida.

Draco se acercó a Hermione, pudo contemplarla ya más recuperada, pero también noto algunas manchas en su cuerpo entre mescladas con sangre. Sin meditarlo tanto tomo un paño humedecido que había llevado Dhelai y empezó deslizo las sabanas que cubrían a la castaña para poder limpiar su cuerpo. Contemplaba cada parte de ella, en verdad era preciosa, parecía entallada por algún artista, comenzó pasando el paño por sus delicadas manos subiendo así por sus hombros y continuando cerca del cuello hasta llegar a él. Volviendo a humedecer el paño con lo que parecía ser agua con mezclas de margaritas, esta vez fue el turno de las piernas de Granger, iniciando por sus pies, subiendo por muslos, recorriendo sus caderas, pasando por su estómago y deteniéndose poco antes de sus senos. Cada roce, cada toque, despertaba en él, un sentimiento el cual, le gustaba y a la vez detestaba.

Evitando caer en la tentación de aprovecharse de los labios de la castaña aun dormida, decidió dejar de lado el paño, recostando su espalda contra el barandal lateral de la cama, decidió esperar hasta que asomara el sol.

Con el pasar de las horas nuevamente estuvo ante la tentación de besar a Granger, pero gracias a la interrupción de Luna, pudo evitarlo. Ahora se dirigía a encontrarse con Elizabeth quien no hacía más que solicitar su presencia. Sin poder cumplir su deseo de pasar primero a ver a Ron, tuvo que encaminarse hasta la casa de su jefe, y al llegar la encontró en su sitio preferido El salón celeste, en donde la mujer acostumbraba sentarse en una gran mecedora mientras acariciaba a su fiel mascota y observaba lo que parecía ser el mar cautivo en tan pequeña habitación, en verdad parecía un paraíso aquel lugar, uno al cual su dueña no dejaba ingresar a cualquiera, hasta el momento han sido contadas las visitas a aquel sitio.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?― cuestiono Draco en cuanto llego a Elizabeth, él era uno de los pocos privilegiados que podían ingresar allí ― ¿Acaso he fallado en algún trabajo?― solo se podía observar el espaldar de la mecedora, pero el rubio sabía que ella se encontraba allí sentada, pues esta se balanceaba.

―dímelo tu― respondió la mujer aun sin hacer presencia ―detén un momento tu rutina, deja de correr y dime ¿acaso has cumplido con todo lo que te he pedido?―

―ha mi parecer, creo que he cumplido con cada una de, tus ordenes― recalco las dos últimas palabras con algo de enojo

―Draco, te guste o no, tu familia me pertenece, y si decidiste tomar las funciones que cumplía tu padre para mí, debes aceptar todo lo que venga con ello―

El rubio se limitó a guardar silencio ¿en qué momento su familia tuvo que caer en manos de esa mujer que quería decidir todo por ellos? No estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su prometida, solo porque Elizabeth se lo ordenara, que era justo lo que creía ella haría.

― ¿Qué quieres?― se atrevió a preguntar

― ¿Yo? Quiero dejar este maldito trabajo de una vez y por todas― respondió ella logrando una sonrisa en Draco casi imperceptible ―Ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?―

―Que desaparezcas de nuestras vidas de una vez y por todas― enseguida se escuchó una risotada por parte de Elizabeth una a la cual después se le unió Draco, ninguno de los dos quería seguir, ambos deseaban que el otro desapareciera, pero no había que hacer, ese era su trabajo y no podía dejarlo así sin más o las consecuencias serían muy grandes.

―Draco, tú y Ron han sido la segunda mejor pareja que he tenido de guardianes―

―Que… ¿en la primera se encuentra Potter?― pregunto de manera burlona

―No, recuerda que él es un líder, no un simple guardián― sabía que con esa respuesta clavaria una daga en el orgullo del platino y también sabía que de seguro estaría haciendo muecas y maldiciéndola por lo bajo, y era algo de lo que no estaba herrada, lo conocía desde niño, sabia muchas más cosas sobre el rubio de las que él ni se imaginaba ― quiero que protejas a la chica Granger―

―Cómo es que…

―No solo se su nombre y apellido, también sé que al igual que Ron, tu también la contemplas más de lo necesario―

―Entonces, no creo que sea buena idea que yo la proteja―

―Te equivocas y sabes muy bien porque lo digo, ya la conociste ahora no habrá poder humano y podría jurarte que tampoco sobre humano que te separe de ella―

―No me obligaras a dejar a Astoria, ¡es a ella a quien amo!―

―No te preocupes, no te obligare a dejarla, esa será tu decisión y sé que no te equivocaras. En un poco más de una semana, Hermione regresara a San Francisco y depende de ti que quiera volver a Londres.

―Pues entonces, ten por seguro que no deseara ni soñar con Inglaterra―

―Escucha muy bien Malfoy, si Hermione decide volver a Londres, debe ser como tu prometida, pero si no logras que suceda así y ella decide quedarse en Norte América el único beneficiado será Yacer y tú…tú no estarás nada bien.

Yacer ese maldito nombre, ¿qué demonios quería él con Granger? Que más podía hacer, sino obedecer a Elizabeth aunque solo cuidaría de Hermione, si ella decidía regresar y quedarse en San francisco ese sería asunto de ella, total terminaría haciéndole un favor así él podría llegar al altar con Astoria que es como debería ser.

―Solo me encargare de Protegerla, mientras esta en Londres, después ya no será mi asunto―Antes de que Malfoy se marchara, la voz de Elizabeth lo detuvo frente a la puertas.

―En cuanto Ron se recupere, que se una a ti―

―Pero, no es conveniente, él…

―Es una orden― y Así dio por finalizada la reunión y el chico supo que no había más que hablar, por ello con una mueca de fastidio, se retiró de aquel lugar a zancadas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Concubina **

Se sentía realmente mareado, lo que le haya inyectado el imbécil pelirrojo en verdad le había afectado, sin saber a dónde más ir, Víctor fue en busca de la única persona que sabía le podría ayudar.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?― pregunto un hombre en cuanto vio a Krum en la sala de su casa

―Necesito tu ayuda― respondió Víctor con su forma ya humana y su cuello lastimado

El hombre pareció dudarlo por un momento, no era conveniente que aquel ser estuviera en su casa, pero tampoco podía dejarlo a su suerte, tenía una deuda con él y eso lo ataba, así que sin dudarlo más procedió a curarlo.

― ¿Quién ha sido?―

―el idiota pelirrojo y su novio―

― ¿te enfrentaste a los guardianes de Elizabeth? ¿Acaso estas mal de la cabeza?―

―ella está a su lado, debía impedir que estuviera nuevamente en manos del pelirrojo―

―deberías dejarla ya, Elizabeth la ha encontrado, Dumbledore ha ordenado custodiarla, no permitirán que ocurra lo mismo que hace siete años―

―No me importa que ese viejo la esté protegiendo, solo la podrán alejar de mi mientras este en Inglaterra, pero cuando regrese a San francisco todo volverá a ser como antes y entonces lo intentaremos de nuevo―

Sin decir más el hombre se limitó a curar la herida de Víctor, él sabía muy bien sobre el interés de Krum sobre Hermione, pero también sabía que de ahora en adelante ella seria protegida, era algo que el mismo Dumbledore le había dicho ya que él es parte de la orden.

―Necesito que me ayudes, debes convencer a Dumbledore que lo mejor es dejar que ella regrese a América―

― ¿Enserio piensas que él es tan idiota? El anciano sabe que será toda tuya si ella regresa―

―Sí, pero tú te puedes ofrecer de voluntario para acompañarla, nunca sospecharía de ti―

―No seré su niñera y tampoco pienso ayudarte…

―Te recuerdo que tienes una deuda conmigo y si me ayudas a que Hermione Granger se aleje de la orden y se convierta en mi esposa, estaremos a paces―

―Veré que puedo hacer― fue todo lo que dijo, alejándose de la sala y dejando a Víctor tenido en un sofá, pensando en cómo deshacerse del par de idiotas que nuevamente estorbaban en su camino.

Al abrir sus ojos lentamente, pudo sentir una cabellera sobre su brazo, estaba algo mareado, tenía vagos recuerdos de lo que había sucedido, pero recordaba perfectamente como aquel hombre trato de llevarse a Hermione lo cual le hizo dolor aún más su cabeza.

―Ya despertarte― escucho la voz de su hermana que levantaba lentamente su cabeza que estaba cerca del brazo del pelirrojo.

― ¿cuánto he dormido?―

―Llevas inconsciente tres días―

― ¡vaya!― se limitó a decir mientras su hermana tomaba de su mano

―esta vez pensé que no lo lograrías―

―Siempre dudando de mi ¿no es así?― pregunto con algo de gracia ― no te dejare sola, tú y Draco me necesitan y ahora también Hermione ―

―Ron, ella no te necesita, lo mejor será que te alejes, todo esto ha sido por su culpa―

―No. Ha sido por mi imprudencia, y te equivocas, ella también me necesita y no pienso alejarme―

―Ronald― decía la chica pasando una mano por su cabello ―solo, no quiero verte sufrir, no quiero que ella te haga sufrir―

―No te preocupes, no lo hará― el chico rio un poco como si hubiera escuchado algo gracioso

― ¿Qué ocurre?― pregunto Ginny enojada

―Creo que…estas celosa―

― ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres idiota? De seguro el golpe te dejo mal, puedes hacer lo que quieras y estar con quien quieras―decía mientras elevaba el tono de su voz

―Oye, tranquilízate, estas celosa de que ella sea el centro de atención… te quiero mucho pero estoy en contra del incesto―

―eres un idiota― y dándole un golpecillo a su hermano en el brazo sin importarle que este se quejara, se acercó a la ventana ―Draco vendrá en la noche, dice que tiene algo muy importante que hablar contigo―

―Ginny, ¿cómo esta ella? ¿Cómo se encuentra Hermione?― la chica le miro de soslayo, el solo nombre de la castaña ya empezaba a desagradarle y no por celos como decía su hermano, sino porque sabía lo haría sufrir demasiado.

―Bien, la han llevado al quisquilloso, Luna la está cuidando―

―Bien, en cuanto pueda iré…

―no te preocupes, ella ya ha venido a verte, Luna la acompaño, estuvo cerca de una hora contigo y después se marchó―

Ron no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara e su rostro, eso solo le indicaba que la chica se preocupaba por él, tal vez era cierto y empezaba a hacerse falsas ilusiones, pero debía verla, debía hablar con ella y de ser posible abrazarla, esa mujer cada vez estaba más adentro de él.

―mamá vendrá y te cambiara las vendas, trata de descansar, mañana vendré a ver como sigues―

― ¿Por qué no te quedas? Papá y mamá también conservan tu habitación―

―Lo sé y me he quedado estas noches, pero hoy tengo un compromiso y no debo faltar, me desocupare tarde y prefiero llegar a mi departamento―

― ¿Un compromiso? ¿Con quién?― Ginny se acercó a su hermano mientras este seguía cuestionando sobre su compromiso y regalándole un beso en la frente al chico le dijo

―y después dices que la celosa soy yo―

―Ginny, te estoy hablando, vuelve aquí…Ginevra― y haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos de su hermano cerró la puerta para que de ser posible, pudiera descansar.

Tratar de detener a Ginny era nadar contra la corriente, ni sus padres pudieron controlarla, así que era tonto pensar que tal vez él lo lograría. Siempre se han cuidado ellos dos, eran lo más importante para el otro en sus vidas, aun teniendo a sus padres y a los gemelos, sabían que tarde o temprano serian ellos dos solos de nuevo y por ello debía estar siempre unido.

El que a Ginny no le agradara Hermione, no era novedad alguna, ella nunca aprobó a las chicas que el cortejaba o que simplemente se le acercaran, y sabía que era porque no quería verlo sufrir nuevamente, pero esta vez hasta Ginny sabía que Hermione era distinta, que era la chica que le tanto añoraba, y que con su aprobación o sin ella, él no permitiría que nuevamente lo separaran de la castaña. Unos golpecillos en la puerta lo devolvieron al entorno y al ver la cabeza de su madre asomada por la puerta, simplemente sonrió permitiendo que ingresara.

―¿Qué tal van esas heridas?― pregunto Molly mientras se acercaba a Ron con una vendas y algunas pomadas en las manos

―Creo que mejor, pero aún me duele el hombro cuando lo muevo―

―tuviste suerte de que Luna lo salvara, si no hubiera podido controlar el veneno de seguro te hubieran tenido que amputar el brazo o…―

― de seguro estaría muerto― completo el haciendo sollozar a la mujer ―Mamá, no llores, estoy bien, pronto me recuperare y estaré robando tus pastelillos de nuevo― con una pequeña sonrisa Molly, empezó a cambiar la vendas de Ron y aplicar algunas pomadas sobre sus heridas, al igual que Ginny ella también pensó que perdería a su hijo y el solo pensamiento le partía el alma, por eso a pesar de la imprudencia de Ron cuando fue atacado, no lo regañaría, no por ahora, para ella lo primordial era que el pelirrojo se recuperara.

En la noche, nuevamente llamaron a su puerta y Ron pensó que se trataba de Draco, pero se alegró al ver una caballera castaña ingresar tímidamente.

―Hola― saludo tímidamente Hermione mientras se acercaba a la cama del chico, ― ¿Cómo te encuentras?―

―ahora que te veo, mucho mejor― respondió recargándose en el espaldar y ella sonreía ― ¿y tú como estas?―

―Bien, gracias a ti y a…Draco ― dijo lo último algo incomoda ― venía a despedirme, regresare a san francisco este fin de semana y no creo que pueda verte más, tengo demasiado trabajo.

―pues tal vez podría verte en la hora del almuerzo, yo paso a recogerte, solo dime donde trabajas―pidió esperanzado, pero una sonrisa débil de la castaña le dio a entender que no lo haría.

―lo lamento Ron, pero lo mejor será que me aleje de ti, no sé bien que paso a otra noche, pero no quiero que se repita― Ron sin dudarlo estiro su mano hasta la de Hermione y esta no a aparto ―Ron, eres n gran chico, pero yo…no puedo.

―Estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, hablo de lo que sucedió la otra noche, Hermione, no me alejes solo porque creas que algo malo pasara, porque te aseguro que yo no lo permitiré.

La chica lo observo de una manera que el no supo interpretar, parecía que también sintiera esa conexión que el sentía, así que dudándolo un poco se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar de frente a ella y lentamente empezó a acercarse a Hermione quien lo observaba fijamente sin la intención de apartarse, casi juntaban sus labios, pero una voz los detuvo.

―Disculpen― decía Draco bajo el marco de a puerta y los chicos enseguida se separaron ―Ron, si ya estás bien, tengo que hablar contigo―

― ¿ahora?― cuestiono el chico algo incómodo por la interrupción, pero la mirada seria del latino le hizo entender que era de verdad importante ― ¿te veré mañana?― ´Hermione lo observo con una sonrisa triste, después se acercó a él y le susurró al oído "lo lamento" y dándole un beso en la mejilla se retiró para que los dos chicos pudieran hablar.

Draco estaba como un tempano de hielo mientras la castaña se alejaba, Ron sabía que la chica no era de su agrado, ero le molestaba que fuera tan frio con ella. En cuanto a puerta termino de cerrarse el rubio procedió a hablar.

―aun te veo débil― hablaba cruzándose de brazos cerca a la ventana, por la cual observaba aunque Ron no sabía que ― hable con Elizabeth, nos ha asignado una nueva misión.

―ahora a quien hay que encontrar, estoy mejor, pero no me siento con ánimos de enfrentar esas asquerosas ratas― lo único que quería era que el rubio se marchara para ir en busca de Hermione sin importar las consecuencias, no podía permitir que se alejara, por eso pensaba ir hasta Stanford sabía que la chica debía vivir cerca.

―No debemos, buscara a nadie― esta vez se giró para ver lo ojos del pelirrojo ― debemos proteger a Hermione―

Ronald quedo sorprendido después de lo sucedido en la mansión sabía que la orden prestaría atención a Hermione, pero no creyó que Elizabeth les pidiera protegerla, eso solo indicaba que la castaña corría un gran peligro y por supuesto él estaba dispuesto a cuidar de ella.

―Entonces, estamos perdiendo el tiempo, debemos ir hasta su casa, puede que esta noche le traten de hacer algo―

―iré yo, tu quédate, debes recuperarte un poco más― ordeno el rubio muy decidido

―No, no me quedare mientras ella pueda estar en peligro, si Elizabeth ha ordenado que la protejamos es porque Hermione en verdad está en peligro y estoy seguro que tiene que ver con el idiota que trato de llevársela.

―tu no iras a ninguna parte, no hasta que esté mejor, tu brazo aún está mal y tu cuerpo no tiene suficiente energía.

―No me importa

―de lo contrario, dejare que Elizabeth nos castigue, por que no la protegeré, no permitiré que te arriesgues más por una desconocida, así que…tú decides―

Ron quien ya se estaba poniendo en i, volvió a sentarse en la cama, conocía esa mirada fría de Draco y sabía que hablaba enserio y estaba dispuesto a dejar desprotegida a Hermione, era chantaje, uno muy cruel, pero no podía arriesgarse a que algo le pasara a la castaña, además sabía que si Draco empezaba el trabajo de protegerla, lo haría del todo sin importar las diferencias.

―Si permites que algo malo le pase, te juro que no descansare hasta hacerte pagar― Draco aun serio se acercó al pelirrojo y le paso un sobre, él lo tomo algo extrañado

―en cuanto Astoria venga a verte, necesito que se lo entregue― guardo silencio un momento, como tratando de calamar su enojo ― no puedo verla hasta que Granger, se marche, así que…

―Está bien, pero se preocupara mucho, tal vez deberías…

―No. Le corto tajante ―quien está detrás de Hermione es yacer y sabes que se aprovechara si conoce de mi relación con Astoria o sabe de su ubicación―

Así que era ese asqueroso quien estaba detrás de la castaña, su enojo aumento demasiado hasta el grado de sujetar con fuerza las sabanas entre sus puños, ahora una pregunta rondaba su cabeza, una que le dolía pensar que la respuesta fuera si ¿acaso Hermione era su concubina?

―En cuanto estés mejor puedes venir, te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda porque ese imbécil no le vuelva a poner un dedo encima―

Draco se marchó dejando al pelirrojo enojado, no podía creer lo que Hermione de seguro debía soportar, porque yacer era la clase de demonio que se aprovechaba de las mujeres, ya había logrado atraer a varios como el, pero ese maldito siempre lograba escapar, ahora era algo personal.

Guardo el sobre que Malfoy le había entregado y se tumbó en la cama, ahora entendía el enojo del rubio, si yacer descubría su relación con Astoria la buscaría y se aprovecharía de ella y era algo que no podía permitir, sabia cuan enamorado estaba Draco de esa chica y que era capaz de luchar contra todo por protegerla, tal vez podía atreverse a asegurar que ese era su punto débil.

Estando totalmente recuperado, estaba preparado para empezar su plan, lo primero que debía hacer era asegurarse que la castaña regresara a América allí ya no tendría quien se entrometa en su "relación" como le llamaba el, hacía que dejándose ver por las personas a su voluntad y llamando la atención de mas una chica, un elegante hombre llego a un prestigioso edificio en el centro de Londres y pidió hablar con John Micheletti. La mujer lo observo detenidamente; era un chico guapo, con una espalad ancha un traje sin corbata pero en verdad llamativo de color gris, una barba que rodeaba su boca y recorría su mandíbula, la cual junto a esos ojos negros tan profundos bajo unas largas pestañas cautivaban a cualquiera.

― ¿Quién lo necesita? Bueno, no importa, la verdad en este momento se encuentra muy ocupado así que…

―Dígale que Víctor Krum lo busca―

Y con tan solo decir el nombre por el intercomunicador, enseguida John le ordeno dejarlo pasar y sin importarle se apresuró a despedir a algunos hombres que estaban con él en la oficina. Víctor ingreso y complacido se sentó en la silla del escritorio de John como si fuera el suyo.

―Es muy cómoda― comento Víctor tranquilamente

―Así es― respondía el otro hombre con los nervios de punta ―en que puedo servirle―

―Vaya, quien escuchara diría que no te alegras de verme ¿acaso no te eh entregado mi mayor posesión para que le saques provecho?―

―Si

―Entonces creo que he hecho de tu vida una maravilla así que merezco algo de agradecimiento―

El hombre no contesto, simplemente mantuvo su mirada en el suelo, como si tener algún contacto con Víctor lo lastimara.

― ¿Porque la trajiste a Londres?― parecía que preguntara por el clima, hablaba de manera tranquila mientras subía sus pies al escritorio y jugaba con un bolígrafo haciéndolo girar ― ¿caso no te dije que debía estar lo más lejos posible de Inglaterra?―

―Así es, pero

―Pero, me has desobedecido, y te diré que pasa con los que me desobedecen― el bolígrafo que tenía entre sus manos la empezó a girar, por un momento John vio como esta se dejaba doblar al gusto de Víctor para terminar deshaciéndose poco a poco hasta quedar solo cenizas en el escritorio ―Si Hermione, no está en San Francisco para el domingo, el que terminara así serás tú―

―Señor― trago un poco de saliva antes de continuar, podía sentir el sudor en su frente, sabía que en cualquier momento podría acabar con al ― ha sido petición del señor Black, el me aseguro que no habría problema y que ella era la chica perfecta para el trabajo, le encantaría a este cliente―

― ¿Black? ¿Él ha sido quien pidió que ella viniera a Londres? Debí suponerlo ― lo último lo dijo más para el mismo ― ¿Quién es, el cliente?―

―Riddle, señor―

**Hasta la próxima :D besos **

**Nanaly**


	7. Chapter 7

**La propuesta de Riddle**

Con la ayuda de Luna, Hermione pudo visitar a Ron, pero el que la rubia fuera con ella no evito que la hermana del pelirrojo tratara de impedirlo.

― ¿Qué se supone que haces acá?― pregunto la chica poniéndose en pie en cuanto vio a la castaña, en verdad intimidaba aquella mirada de enojo que poseía.

―Ha venido a ver a tu hermano― apresuro a responder la rubia

― ¿No crees que ya hiciste bastante? No tienes nada que hacer cerca de él, vete y déjalo en paz―

―Solo quiero verle, saber cómo se encuentra― la voz de Hermione se escuchaba desanimada

―pues gracias a ti, casi pierde su brazo e incluso la vida―

― ¡Ginny!― regaño su madre, pero esta la ignoro

―solo digo la verdad y sé que todos piensan lo mismo ¿hasta cuándo piensas dejarlo en paz? ¿Acaso no te basto con lo que lo hiciste sufrir la última vez?―

― ¡Ginevra! Es suficiente― esta vez fue la voz de Arthur quien intervino ―ella tiene todo el derecho de verlo y sé que eso lo ayudara―

Ginny observo a su padre, se miraba realmente decidido, ¿Qué acaso nadie comprendía que solo quería proteger a su hermano? Se fijó nuevamente en Hermione y dando dos paso quedo a pocos centímetros de la castaña, era más alta que ella y las botas de tacón que llevaba le favorecían así que podía ver con desprecio a la chica mientras siseaba algo que solo ellas escucharon.

―si lo veo derramar una sola lagrima más por tu culpa, yo personalmente te entregare a Yacer―

Después de eso la pelirroja se marchó sin mirar a nadie más, y dejando a una Hermione perpleja, solo se escuchó el sonido de los pasos de Ginny mientras abandonaba la casa. Luna tomo de la mano a la castaña y con un asentamiento por parte de los padres de Ron fueron hacia su cuarto.

Al ingresar encontraron al chico en la cama aun dormido, parecía que la fiebre no le disminuía fácilmente por lo que Luna se apresuró a preparar algunos remedios a base de plantas, por esto Hermione se quedó sola en la habitación con el pelirrojo.

La chica se agacho junto a la cama y tomo la mano de Ron, se sentía realmente culpable, Luna le había contado lo que vio en cuanto encontró a los chicos en el segundo piso de la mansión, también que algo ataco a los invitados y por ello hubo una gran pelea entre todos, pero solo fue una distracción para ir por ella y de no haber sido por aquel rubio con aires déspotas y el chico que estaba frente a ella, de seguro ahora la estaría pasando muy mal.

―Gracias― le susurraba acercándose al rostro del chico mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban ―gracias por no abandonarme, no sé quién eres en verdad, ni por qué pudiste enfrentarlo, pero de alguna manera siento que eres alguien muy importante― el chico dejó escapar un suspiro mientras ella trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas con su mano libre ―no quiero que te pase nada malo, no quiero que termines como los otros…el no permitirá que nadie se me acerque…es mi maldición.

Después de aquellas palabras siente como el pelirrojo sujeta su mano con más fuerza y empieza a quejarse lo cual la preocupa ―Ron― trataba de llamarlo, pero el cada vez se ponía peor, apretaba sus labios como si estuviera sintiendo mucho dolor y su cuerpo se empezaba a contraer.

― ¡Luna! ¡Luna ven rápido, por favor!― la castaña se alejó al ver como Ron se retorcía, al parecer de dolor

― ¿Qué ha pasado?― pregunto la rubia en cuanto ingreso

―No sé, solo…solo tome su mano y le estaba...le estaba hablando― las lágrimas se empezaban a escapar y un nudo en su garganta se volvía insoportable. Los padres de Ron también aparecieron y enseguida ayudaron a Luna a sujetar al chico.

―aún sufre los efectos―Explicaba la chica

―Pero creí que habías controlado el veneno ― preguntaba una desconcertada Molly

―y lo hice, de lo contrario Ron estaría muerto, pero lo que resta del veneno debe ser expulsado por su cuerpo, lo único que podemos hacer es ayudar a disminuir un poco su dolor― la rubia tomo una mescla que tenía en un recipiente con agua y humedeció un paño con ella para ponerlo sobre la frente del chico ―con esto le ayudaran a disminuir la fiebre, pero para el dolor debo de cocinar algunas plantas―

Hermione simplemente retrocedió mientras observaba como los tres presentes ayudaban al pelirrojo. En cuanto el dolor de Ron fue controlado al igual que la fiebre, Luna les dejo algunas indicaciones y después se retiró junto con Hermione.

― ¿piensas regresar?― pregunto la rubia mientras caminaban en medio de la ciudad ―a tu trabajo―

Hermione la observo intrigada ¿a qué venia esa pregunta? ¿Acaso ella sabía cuál era su empleo? Desde que la conoció le pareció una chica realmente extraña, pero de eso a conocer detalles tan íntimos la asustaba, ¿Qué clase de personas eran ellos? ¿Qué clase de persona era aquella rubia?

― ¿sabes a qué me dedico?― cuestiono deteniendo su caminar

―Sí, y sé que es lo que más detestas en el mundo― un escalofrió recorrió la espalada de Hermione, si Luna sabia de su trabajo, entonces ¿Ron también? Y lo que más le preocupo por alguna razón ¿Draco lo sabía? La rubia le sonrió y ladeando un poco su cabeza, acaricio el rostro de Hermione ―no te preocupes, ellos no lo saben―

―¿Cómo es que…

― algunos de tus pensamientos flotan en el aire y no son difíciles de entender― ¿quería decir que, podía leer su mente? o algo así. La rubia siguió caminando y Hermione no tardo en alcanzarla ―creo que lo mejor será que regresemos al quisquilloso―

―No puedo, debo volver a Stratford, debo cumplir con mi trabajo― la rubia le sonrió y después pareció que observara a la nada, Hermione siguió su mirada pero se encontró con un muro tras ella y con un beso en la mejilla por parte de Luna, se despidieron.

Al llegar a la casa en donde se alojaba, se encontró con Ana en la sala. La chica al ver a Hermione no dudo en ponerse en pie y correr hacia ella, al parecer se había preocupado aun que entre ellas no hubiera una relación cercana. La anciana simplemente la miro con desprecio por lo que Hermione imagino que la mujer ya se estaba alegrando de no volverla a ver.

― ¿En dónde has estado? Me tenías preocupada, he llamado a la policía y John esta como loco buscándote―

― ¿a la policía? ¿Por qué?―

―Bueno, te fuiste el sábado en la mañana y no aparecías, entonces me preocupe―en partes se sintió culpable por no haber llamado, pero en verdad estaba muy mal y no solo físicamente.

―Iré a ducharme, después llamare a John― en cuanto Hermione trato de ir hacia las escaleras Ana la detuvo

― ¡No!

― ¿No? Pero, necesito…

―John está furioso y debes verle enseguida, hay alguien que te quiere conocer― no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a la castaña y casi empujándola la llevo hacia a puerta en donde la esperaba Cormac, entre los dos hicieron que Hermione subiera al auto y la llevaron al edificio de John.

Durante el camino Hermione ignoro cada palabra que le decía Cormac, lo cual lo empezó a impacientar, la chica siempre le había gustado, pero ella no le hacía fácil el conquistarla.

―Deberíamos salir, conocí una disco que se te va a gustar―nada, seguía guardando silencio mientras observaba por la ventana, entonces se le ocurrió enojarla ―Hermione ¿sabes quién es la persona que quiere conocerte?― con eso logro que ella lo mirara por primera vez durante el camino ― ¿no te haces una idea?―

Hermione siguió observándolo en espera de que el chico continuara, pero ahora fue el quien decidió guardar silencio.

― ¿Quién es esa persona?― no, era el turno del chico de no responder ― ¡Cormac!― el auto se detuvo y llegaron a un gran edifico ubicado en el centro de Londres, pero antes de que Cormac soltara su cinturón la castaña lo detuvo con su mano ―dime quien rayos es―

El chico se deshizo del agarre de la castaña y logro soltar su cinturón en cuanto bajo del auto Hermione hizo lo mismo y caminaron hacia el edifico, no tuvieron necesidad de preguntar, ellos podían ingresar como y cuando quisieran, abordaron el ascensor y todo el trayecto hasta la oficina de John guardaron silencio, pero justo cuando el ascensor se detuvo antes de que sus puertas se abrieran Cormac dijo.

―le ha encantado tus pinturas, ha comprado todas― después salió del ascensor dejando a Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos.

Llegaron a la oficina de John y el hombre no se encontraba para nada alegre, discutía por el teléfono por lo que ellos se limitaron a tomar asiento en un gran sofá que tenía la oficina.

eres un inepto, no me interesa si tienes que buscar bajo las piedras, tráela de vuelta el hombre se giró y observo a sus dos visitantes y concluyo con un olvídalo, estas despedido

Cormac había empezado a comer algunos dulces que sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta, mientras Hermione observaba hacia la ventana, no sabía que explicación darle a John quien se sentó en la silla tras su escritorio y sonrió sus pies a la mesa para observar a Hermione.

―y bien, que explicación me tienes― Hermione observo a su jefe, un hombre de cabello negro, sedoso que caía hasta su cuello, siempre lo peinaba hacia atrás dejando ver así su rostro y sus ojos azules. Tenía unos labios delgados y una nariz puntuda, no pasaba los treinta años, en una ocasión hizo una apuesta con Lavender acerca de la edad del chico, pero hasta el momento ninguna la ha ganado. Se quedaron observando fijamente durante un momento, hasta que Hermione rompió el contacto poniéndose en pie y caminando hasta la ventana.

―Hermione ¿Por qué desapareciste?― ante la pregunta de John Cormac sonrió, pues el tono de voz dejaba saber que trataba de contener su ira

―estuve en una…fiesta y me reencontré con una amiga, tomamos de más y finalmente decidimos que pasaría la noche en su departamento―

― ¿No aceptas estar conmigo pero si te pierdes por dos días con una mujer? Ahora entiendo por qué me rechazas tanto―

Los dos observaron a Cormac y John con un simple movimiento de mano hizo entender al chico que se retirara.

― ¿eso es todo?― pregunto John poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la castaña en cuanto estuvieron solos

―Sí, lo lamento, no debí ser tan irresponsable, te juro que no volverá a suceder―

―han pagado mucho por tus pinturas, una cantidad exagerada dirían algunos, pero, creo que esa persona al igual que yo puede ver la belleza en ellas― Hermione empezó a sentirse nerviosa, el tenerlo tan cerca siempre la incomodaba, su jefe siempre le pareció atractivo, ero era alguien prohibido, sin importar cuantas veces él le dijera lo bella que era.

― ¿Cuánto pago por conocerme?― pregunto mientras sentía las manos de John acariciar su cabello castaño

―demasiado, estuvo esperándote y él no es un hombre al que hacen esperar― ya se encontraba demasiado cerca, así que la castaña se separó, si bien siempre le pareció guapo no por eso permitiría que se acercara de más.

― ¿Cuánto recibiré?―

―diez veces más de lo que ganas conmigo, solo debes cenar con él―

― ¿Cuándo?― no era común que un cliente pagara por conocerla, pero era mucho dinero y ella lo necesitaba para cuando regresara a San Francisco

― Esta noche, pero primero necesito que vayas a Kensington, te están esperando para continuar―

Hermione salió de la oficina sin esperar más palabras, ya habían decidido por ella, seguro el jefe de John lo había echo, pero el nombre del sujeto que compro las pinturas la dejo intrigada "Cuando llegues al restaurante pregunta por Tom Riddle"

Hermione llego a una antigua iglesia en Kensington, allí Jace el artista la estaba esperando para iniciar con la sesión. Después de una tarde tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido, la castaña decidió ir a tomar algo con Lavender antes de tener que regresar a Strafford a prepararse para su cena con Riddle.

― ¿y tienes alguna idea de quién es?― pregunto la rubia mientras la camarera tomaba su orden ― una cherry-coke, una Pepsi y unos aros de cebollas, pero agrégales parmesano― la chica siempre tenía gustos extraños, pero Hermione también, sobretodo porque solía comer aros de cebolla en San Francisco siempre que salía del trabajo y fue ella quien le enseño a la rubia a comerlos con bastante parmesano.

―No sé quién es, pero me sorprende que allá pagado tanto por las pinturas―

―Bueno, pues debes ser alguien muy importante y con mucho dinero― la camarera las observo con el ceño fruncido mientras se retiraba, por lo que Hermione regaño a su amiga con la mirada.

―Sí, pero no por eso permitiré que vaya por otro camino―

― ¿de qué hablas?―

―Lavender, casi siempre los sujetos como el, quieren algo más que una simple cena―

―Hablas por lo que paso con el anterior ¿verdad?― en ese momento llego la orden y Hermione aprovecho para esquivar el tema, pues el recordar aquel tipo le enfurecía, al igual que Riddle, pago por una cena con ella, pero él quería algo más y de no ser por Cormac en ese entonces, de seguro le hubiera costado muy cara aquella cena.

―Hermione ¿Qué paso en la cena el sábado? ¿Por qué no regresaste?―

―es que…Aunque Lavender era prácticamente su mejor amiga, no podía decirle sobre lo que en verdad sucedió en la mansión, además también podría ponerla en peligro, así que solo conocería la misma historia que John.

―Entonces, ¿piensas volver tan pronto a San Francisco?― pregunto la rubia después de escuchar la respuesta de Hermione y escuchar que el domingo regresaría a Estados Unidos.

―Sera lo mejor, hablare con John en la mañana, ¿sabes que no me gusta estar tan separada de mi familia?― la verdad es que ella conocía a Víctor y sabía que ahora ellos estaban en peligro.

Después de una hora las chicas se marcharon y nuevamente Lavender ayudo a la castaña a lucir bien para la noche. Un vestido color azul, Hermione no poseía muchos así que la rubia le presto uno, por fortuna era totalmente holgado hasta más abajo de los muslos ya el que Lavender fuera un poco más acuerpada que la castaña hubiera sido un inconveniente.

John le había dado a Hermione la dirección del restaurante, la chica llego en taxi y al bajar de él, se encontró con un establecimiento muy elegante, su fachada era rustica y enorme, al ingresar recordó preguntar por el señor Riddle y enseguida fue guiada hasta él.

Un hombre un hombre de cabello negro y ojos castaños la esperaba con una amplia sonrisa, con un elegante esmoquin de color negro con bordes verdes, aun que debía rondar los cuarenta era refinado y buen mozo. Enseguida se puso en pie para invitar a la castaña a sentarse frente a él.

―Señor Riddle― saludo la chica

―Señorita Granger, un placer conocerla en persona― para poder iniciar una conversación amena Riddle pidió algunas bebidas y aunque a Hermione no le gusto que decidiera por ella, aun sin tener idea alguna de las bebidas de un sitio como ese, su pensamiento cambio al probar tan delicioso aperitivo

―Es Cosmopolitan― apresuro a decir Riddle al ver la cara de la chica ― es a base de Vodka―

―En verdad sabe bien―

―Y dígame, señorita Granger, ¿cómo logra dar tal vida a las obras de arte? ―pregunto mientras cruzaba sus manos y la observaba directamente a los ojos

―Oh, no eso debe preguntárselo a Jace, yo solamente sirvo como modelo―

―No, el solo plasma lo que ve, el verdadero arte está en usted― aquellas palabras la confundieron, ella siempre a creído que los artistas son los que se encargan de dar vida a sus creaciones, ella era simplemente una figura la cual retrataban

―Se equivoca señor Riddle, Jace es un excelente artista, la vida en las obras que usted ha comprado es gracias a él―

―Cada una de las pinturas, refleja un estado de ánimo, pero aunque sonría en algunas, su mirada es otra―

― ¿Qué quiere decir?―

―sus ojos, ellos me cuentan una historia, y es muy real― el hombre tomo un poco de su copa mientras ella procesaba sus palabras ―la vida que muestra atreves de ellos, cada sonrisa, incluso la calidez que se siente en su piel aun sí que esté presente, todo eso, lo hace usted.

Hermione termino de lo que quedaba en su copa de un solo trago ¿Cómo es que él podía ver todo eso? Entonces, ¿era por eso que la contemplaba con algo parecido a la devoción?

― ¿por eso ha pagado tanto por las pinturas? ¿También era por eso que quería conocerme?―

Riddle se limitó a mirarla con una pequeña sonrisa, aun que le encantaba la vida que ella le daba a las pinturas y el sentimiento que deja ver en ellas, la verdad es que la chica también era muy atractiva y en aquellas obras de arte lo era aún más, pero era un hombre de principios bien moldeados y sabía muy bien lo que quería y no era sacar provecho de la chica, solo quería su arte.

― ¿gusta ordenar?― pregunto el hombre mientras empezaba a ver el menú, Hermione incomoda por la evasiva también empezó a leer el menú, aunque muchos de los platos por no decir todos no los conocía, decidió ordenar el primero que fue el que mejor se escuchó pronunciado en su mente.

Por fortuna lo que ordeno resulto ser un estofado de carne a la italiana con otro nombre, así que no tuvo inconveniente en comerlo. En lo que cenaron, no cruzaron más palabras, pareciera que el hombre respetaba su comida y se dedicaba a ella en su momento. Finalmente unos minutos después de terminar con los platos, continuaron con el vino y fue allí que el retomo la conversación.

―Señorita Granger, la razón de esta cena, no es solamente para hablar de las pinturas, quiero hacerle una propuesta―

¿Qué clase de propuesta era? Eso asusto un poco a Hermione pues la última vez que ceno con un cliente él dijo lo mismo.

―de que se trata señor Riddle―cuestiono algo dudosa

―quiero que trabaje para mí, quiero que modele para uno de mis más preciados artistas, me gustaría que el hiciera una escultura suya―

― ¿una escultura?―

―Así es, sé que el lograra moldear a la perfección esa vida y calidez suya de la que hablo, estoy dispuesto a pagarle muy bien―

¿Trabajar para él? De seguro John la mataría, además de su conciencia, aunque a veces su jefe podía ser un grandísimo tonto o un total caballero, la ayudo en el momento en que más lo necesito y gracias a él es que ha logrado sobrevivir, por decirlo d alguna manera.

―la verdad, no creo que pueda, trabajo para Micheletti y no quiero…

―triplicare lo que he pagado por la cena, además, no le estoy diciendo que tenga que abandonar a John, sería solo mientras hacen su escultura, pasaría unos días en Italia―

En verdad era una propuesta muy tentadora, pero debía ordenar sus prioridades, debía regresar a San Francisco lo antes posible y no sabía si podría volver a salir de allí, ya que le esperaba un encuentro con Víctor.

―Solo piénselo, no me dé su respuesta enseguida, debo viajar a Holanda por unos negocios, volveré en uno o dos meses, para entonces, podrá decirme que ha decidido― el hombre saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo y se la entrego ―prométame que lo pensara―

―lo hare, lo prometo―respondió ella recibiéndola

Riddle la había acompañado hasta donde se hospedaba, por más de que ella se negó, él no le permitió regresar sola. En cuanto ingreso a la casa, imagino que los demás ya se encontraban durmiendo ya que todo estaba oscuro, tomo un poco de agua y fue directo a su habitación.

Guardo la tarjeta del señor Riddle en su cartera y después de desnudarse decidió tomar un baño, aun sentía el cuerpo un poco adolorido, pero el recorrer del agua tibia en su cuerpo la relajaba y ayudaba mucho a calamar cualquier signo de dolor, mientras secaba su cabello se observó en el espejo y por un momento recordó a Draco, lo sucedido en casa de Luna, aun no comprendía por que caía ante el de tal manera, aquel rubio era demasiado arrogante, por lo menos con ella. Quitando el vapor que se había acumulado en el espejo el lavabo, escucho un ruido proveniente de la cocina, así que salió del baño y regreso a su habitación creyendo que había despertado a alguien.

Hermione se encontraba con una pequeña bata de baño y llevaba una toalla en la cabeza de la cual se deshizo para proceder a aplicarse crema en el cuerpo, no supo si había dejado la ventana de la habitación abierta, pero sintió una brisa pasar por su espalda, en el momento en que se giró sintió unas manos cubrir su boca y lo que sintió después fue como la tumbaban en la cama y se posicionaban encima de ella.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verse inmovilizada, aquellas manos eran fuertes, eran de un hombre pero asumió que se trataba de Víctor por lo cual su cuerpo estaba paralizado por los nervios, él siempre la tomaba en sueños ¿Por qué esta vez había cambiado de parecer? Con un cuerpo sobre ella sintió como recorrían su cuerpo, el aliento de aquel hombre llego a su cuello lo cual le produjo un escalofrío en su espalda. Cuando sintió como su bata empezaba a ser subida, algo jalo con fuerza a aquel personaje y fue impactado contra la pared. Asustada giro su cabeza lentamente y se encontró con Cormac tirado junto la pared. El chico la observo horrorizado y mientras trato de incorporarse fue lanzado hacia el pasillo y empezó a retorcerse de dolor sujetando su rostro, Hermione aun sin entender bien que sucedía se acercó un poco y quedo asombrada al ver a Draco golpeando a Mcglagen pero al parecer el chico no lo miraba y cuando el rubio noto la mirada de Hermione sobre él, se escabullo por una ventana mientras Cormac se marchaba golpeado y gritándole a Hermione "eres una bruja"

Hermione aun sin comprender lo que había sucedido observo que ninguna de las mujeres había echo aparición lo que le indicaba que seguro estaba sola en la casa. Volvió a su habitación y cerrando la puerta con seguro se puso un pijama de dos piezas Short y blusa para después refugiarse en su cama, aun estaba asustada por lo sucedido con su compañero el haber visto a Draco golpeándolo le dio cierta sensación de seguridad por lo cual pudo dormir ras un tiempo de observar a la nada.

A la mañana siguiente, después del trabajo decidió ir a visitar al pelirrojo. Sabia el camino hacia la madriguera como escucho que le llamaba Luna, al llegar fue bien recibida por los padres de este y espero un poco en la sala ya que el chico estaba dormido, pero ya había despertado por lo cual pronto lo haría para cenar. La castaña acompaño a los señores Weasley a tomar un poco de té y poco después escucho el timbre, al ver una cabellera platinada ingresar se sintió realmente incomoda, el chico no se dignó a observarla lo cual la llevo a dudar de lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero en el día no había visto a Cormac por eso se extrañó.

―Hola Draco― saludo Molly muy alegre mientras el chico le saludaba con un beso en la mejilla

―Molly ― saludo ―me alegro de verte con mejor semblante―

―Es por que Ron ya está mucho mejor―respondió ella mientras se ponía en pie ―Draco iré a prepárate un poco de te ¿te quedaras a cenar?―

―por supuesto― en ningún momento había determinado a la castaña, lo cual la incomodo ― pero me gustaría poder ver a Ron―

―creo que será después de la cena, estuvo despierto gran parte del día y no quiero molestarlo aun― pedía la mujer dirigiéndose a la cocina

―creo que deberás unirte a la lista― señalo Arthur observando a Hermione

Por primera vez desde que llego a la casa, Draco la miro, pero solo fue eso una mirada como todas, cargada con desprecio o rencor, la chica no sabía cómo interpretarla, solo lo esquivo y se cruzó de manos buscando la atención del señor Weasley.

En la cena solamente fueron los cuatro, Ron aun descasaba y Ginny se había marchado temprano así que sosteniendo una conversación amena, salvo por que el rubio y la castaña no se dirigían la palabra, todo estuvo muy bien.

―señora Weasley permítame ayudarle con los platos― decía Hermione mientras los ayudaba a recoger

―oh no linda, no te reocupes―

―deja Molly, yo le ayudare, es una forma de agradecer tan deliciosa cena―la convenció Draco y ayudando a la castaña a recoger a mesa terminaron juntos en la cocina.

―Yo lavo y tu secas― fueron las nicas palabras de Hermione y el chico sin más acepto

Simplemente se escuchaba el correr del agua y el sonido de los platos mientras Draco los acomodaba. Hermione pensó en aprovechar aquel momento para preguntar al rubio, pero ¿Qué se supone le preguntaría? Además el no permitía ningún acercamiento de ella.

―ya hemos acabado― suspiro Hermione mientras se pasaba el reverso de su mano por su cabello, sintió como algo la detenía y se fijó que era el rubio.

―te estas untando de jabón― comento e rubio mientras sostenía la mano de la castaña

―gracias― respondió ella mientras bajaba su mano, pero el rubio aun no la soltaba

Nuevamente se quedaron viendo, por alguna razón que Hermione no comprendía, sentía deseos irremediables de tomar el rostro del blondo y besarlo, pero sabía que eso no era posible, además es siempre se ha comportado muy distante de ella, entonces ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Lo siguiente que sintió fue la ano libre de Draco acariciar su mejilla, al ver sus ojos podría jurar que el la miraba deseo, notaba como observaba sus labios y un momento después sintió como los dibujaba con sus dedos.

― ¿Por qué?― pregunto ella en susurros a lo que el simplemente negó con su cabeza. El chico lentamente empezó a acercarse a ella, pero Hermione decidió apartarse

―no tengo idea de que es lo que quieres, pero no estoy dispuesta a ser parte de tu juego― el rubio simplemente cerro sus ojos y ella podría jurar que lo vio pasar su lengua por sus labios

―gracias, casi cometo el peor error de mi vida― respondió el después de abrir sus ojos y nuevamente observarla con desprecio ―no puedo creer que haya sido tan débil― dijo as para el que para ella

― ¿dime quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué intentas acercarse y después me desprecias como si te hubiera hecho daño alguno?―

―no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti, solo eres una extraña que llego a arruinar nuestras vidas―

¿Por qué aquel hombre tenía que ser tan cruel? ¿Porque él y la pelirroja la despreciaban tanto? Definitivamente lo mejor si era alejarse de ellos, tratar de que su vida volviera a ser ella misma, aun que sentía algo por el pelirrojo algo que no sabía calificar, aquel rubio siempre la desconcertaba y no podía permitirse nada mas con ellos, prefería volver a San Francisco y olvidar todo, aun que eso signifique volver a las manos de Víctor.

Después de hablar con Ron por poco y lo besa, aunque en verdad quería hacerlo, quería que esa fuera su despedida. Draco ingreso y los interrumpió y por un momento llego a pensar que el chico se había mostrado celoso, pero tal vez solo quería alejarla de su amigo, mientras salía de la casa, sintió como el la observaba desde la ventana del cuarto de Ron, pero no quiso girarse a comprobarlo.

De camino a Strafford decido detenerse a comer algo y lo único que encontró abierto fue una pizzería, no le presto importancia a los chicos que la molestaron, de seguro no sobrepasaban los dieciocho, el tiempo paso y ya eran cerca de las once, así que pago y siguió su camino a casa. Faltaba unas cuadras ara llegar cuando una niebla se empezó a levantar, no puede evitar asustarse, recuerda a Cormac y empieza a acelerar sus paso, pero se detiene al percatarse de algo.

Ella ya había detenido su caminar, pero aun así resonaban unos pasos, la niebla cada vez era más espesa, casi no podía ver bien, siguió lentamente y de pronto recordó lo que Draco le había relatado la noche de la cena, según pudo ver cuando salió de la casa de Ron, había luna así que no creía posible, aparte de que se recordaba de que era una simple leyenda, pero aquellos pasos cada vez se escuchaban más lejos lo cual en verdad la asusto, trato de seguir pero la niebla no le dejaba ver nada, escucho como los pasos se detenían y supo que debía correr, pero era inútil seguro la alcanzaría, se giró lentamente y fue allí que lo vio, era el, era el mensajero.

**Hola a todas les regalo este capi, espero les agrade, gracias a todas las que tienen la historia en favoritos y a quienes la siguen. **

**Gracias**** Bloody Snake 6 por comentar, gracias por tu palabras me sentí alagada y lentamente veras como se van descifrando los secretos de la castaña aun que me gusta tratar de dar a volar la imaginación y Draco por supuesto que el rubio entra en acción sobre todo por Herms, ya verás como se van a ir uniendo. Besos a todas y tratare de actualizar pronto :D**

**Nanaly **


End file.
